


Ryan's House of Horror

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Child Abuse, Child Death, Extremely Underage, Human Trafficking, Hurt No Comfort, Infantophilia, Just bad everything, Multi, Painful Sex, Pedophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ryan runs a secret hideout building tucked away deep in an alleyway. To normal people the door says 'Do Not Enter', but for those behind the door, twisted horrors lie.





	1. Welcome to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!! EXTREME UNDERAGE PAST THIS POINT!!! THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING!!!

Brett casually walked down the streets of Austin, on a trek he knew where he was going though half the time his judgement and morals hated him for going this usual route. It was a Friday night and he was all stressed and frustrated from working long, excruciating shifts and fuck he just needed some kind of relief. The sexual relief that is. Except this kind was very much illegal and utterly just wrong and though he could’ve went the safer route with a simple tinder date for just a meet and fuck, he wanted something more. And this place that he’s been to a couple, few, more times than he could count on all of his fingers and toes always provided him with more. And though his annoying good morals hated this place, his masochistic side was practically brimming with glee as he turned down a dark and barely lit alleyway and walked further away from civilization until he came across the familiar door that had yellow ‘do not enter’ tape on it that looked tame on the outside, but Brett knew of the horrors that lie behind this door.

“Hello, my friend” he murmured to the door as he checked behind him to make sure no one followed him before he gave his signature knock on the metal door. He waited a few before he saw the wisely, but barely noticeable sliding peephole slid open to reveal a pair of familiar blue eyes. “Good to see you, Ryan” Brett greeted with a smile. The man on the other side chuckled a bit before he slid the peephole back and Brett heard a series of locks being unlocked before the metal door opened to reveal the tall, burly man with a decent beard and tamed brown hair.

“Long time no see. Was worried that you’ve lost interest in this place” Ryan greeted back as he hurriedly ushered Brett in and threw all the locks back on the door before he nodded for Brett to follow him down the long corridor, “so, what brings you back?” he says as even though he knew what Brett wanted.

And Brett knew what he wanted when his ears began to hear the sounds of small children and babies in the main room and he smiled with glee. Yes, this is what he came here for and the sight of some of the nude and clothed children and babies instantly made him feel excitement pooling in his jeans. “Oh, you know. Just need to burn off some stress” he said nonchalantly as he stepped into the playroom, watching kids younger than 10 run around and play with each other or curling up in a ball in the corner and trying to take their minds off the pain and horror they’ve been through for so long.

And the layout for this place was pretty intricate as well. What used to be an old and small bar/club had been turn into well, this hellhole for the kids. Upon entrance, there was a long bricked hallway that led into a huge open room. To the right where the bar used to be was the long table that Ryan still kept, but repurposed and modernized and behind the long table was the kitchen that after Ryan and his workers remodeled it, now had a stainless steel oven and a stainless steel refrigerator stocked to the brim with food and drinks and juice and whatever can be frozen ad the shelves where the drinks long ago used to be where stocked with all kinds of box dinners and cereal and non-frozen or refrigerated food. Then on the other side was the playroom for the kids. It was filled to the brim with all kinds of toys and games for all the kids to play with two large L shaped couches pushed together to form one big U shaped couch with a huge TV on the wall for the kids to watch whatever. Then there was the backdoor at the far entrance from the main door and then there was a long hallway past the playroom that used to be VIP rooms, but had been renovated into bedrooms for the kids and a bathroom across the first and last bedroom bedroom and then further down was Ryan's office where he had his own space, his own king-sized bed, his own mini-fridge stocked with cokes and waters and even his own bathroom cause it would be a nightmare having to share with all these kids. All in all and with the funds Ryan used from pimping out the kids has made a fortune enough to remodel this place as he saw fit to make these kids comfortable.

Yes, this place was a human trafficking place. This horrific place has been running for so long now and housed so many young children that it was a wonder as to how it hadn’t been busted by the cops or swat team yet. These poor children and even babies 2 years old and younger have all been kidnapped from various places such as playgrounds, grocery stores, shopping malls, off the street, picked up by one of Ryan’s goons who were in on the business from school, and even snatching newborn babies from hospitals to be raised and then used like the rest of these children. Some had grown to accept their new life while others still pleaded to go back home, yet every single one of them even the babies knew that they weren’t going home any time soon. But, Ryan and the others that worked here and rented the kids out to perverted strangers treated the kids right. The kids were always fed, bathed, given clean clothes, given play time (in this area obviously), and were allowed to watch tv. But, the children were never allowed to leave and if any were stupid enough to leave, they were immediately dealt with the hard way.

Ryan turned back to his friend and waved to the children. “Well, if you need to burn off some steam, you’ve got a wide variety to choose from” he stated and smirked as some of the kids flinched at his voice. Ryan himself was the owner of this organization or system he’s created on his own with the help of his faithful companions and colleagues. What started with him raping his own kids with no mother in sight soon turned into gathering other children and babies for him and his workers to use for themselves or rent them to other twisted people. Currently, he had precisely 10-15 people working under him (Brett included) and up to 30 children at his disposal to use and give away as he so pleased. How he’s never been caught was bizarre, but then again, his people were smart enough to get caught and the kids were smart enough to not run their mouths.

Brett smiled and glanced at all the kids and smiled as he made eye contact with a few. Which of them did he want to use that was a good question. Was he in the mood for a little girl or a little boy? What age range was he feeling with the children? Indeed, he had a wide variety of kids he could choose from this bunch here, but...he wanted something new. “You got any fresh ones?” he asked as he continued his search for a kid to fuck. ‘Fresh’ in this place meant kids that had just gotten here and had yet to be broken in “properly.”

Ryan thought for a bit at the question before he smiled and pointed to one little girl holding a pink sippy cup and watching cartoons on the big screen tv. “Her names Amanda. A little one year old girl that Joseph had picked up at the mall. She’s really easy going and she hasn’t been fussing or crying yet” Ryan stated and chuckled at the last statement, “I mean not yet. We haven’t broken her in quite yet. Wanna be the first?”

Brett smiled as he took in the sight of little Amanda. She was an adorable thing, had short blonde hair, pretty blue eyes that even Brett could see from here, chubby, pale skin, and the workers were kind enough to put just a diaper on her. Not that she’ll need it when Brett gets a hold of her and he hungrily licked his lips at the thought of being the first one to break in this little girl. “I’ll take her” he stated as he bee lined over to her and as soon as their eyes met, Brett instantly grew rock hard as those curious eyes stared up at him.

Ryan chuckled as he watched Brett pick up the child who instantly clung to the man. “Go ahead then. Do whatever you want with her. Don’t be afraid to mark her up. She won’t be ready to go to other people anyway” he said as he grabbed one of the other young children and put a tight grip on the back of the little boy’s head who couldn’t have been no more than 4 with one hand while the other went to the front of his pants. “You can either fuck her in here or go into one of the private rooms down the hall” Ryan instructed as he pulled his half hard length and forced the kid to take him in his mouth and softly moaned as the tiny mouth reluctantly moved halfway down his thick length, “don’t worry. These kids are used to seeing this, so no need to hide if you choose one of the private rooms.”

Brett nodded and had to tear his eyes away from the filthy scene and turned his attention back to little Amanda and walked over to the couch and laid her down on it, eagerly taking her diaper off and moaned as that tiny slit that was still tiny was revealed to him. “Do whatever right?” Brett asked as he hastily undid his belt and the button of his blue jeans before shoving them down with his boxers about halfway down his thighs and groaned as his length bobbed out, already hard and eager and red at the top and wanting to be inside this little girl, his morals long forgotten and left on the outside of the metal door. All the children around them had long ceased their playing and were now quiet and huddled together for comfort and some had covered their eyes and ears in preparation for what was to happen to this poor little girl.

Ryan just nodded and forced the boy’s head further down his cock and smirked at the gag. “Yeah, do what you want. She’ll heal like the rest did” he reassured as he ignored the boy’s pleaful teary look as he thrust his length in and out of the boy’s mouth.

Brett smiled and his masochist side jumped for joy at the permission granted to him as he spread Amanda's chubby legs apart and moaned as those small lips parted a bit. Oh, he was so going to wreck this little girl. Taking hold of his eager cock in one hand and keeping one of the chubby legs apart, Brett spat in his hand and slathered it hastily onto his dick before lining his head with the way too small vaginal entrance and without any warning or any care for the little girl, he grunted as he shoved his plump tip inside, Amanda beginning to start crying at the discomfort she was feeling though it then dissolved into her outright wailing as Brett pushed inch after inch inside the extremely tight and delicate walls before he just outright plowed through all the way. Now, Amanda was full on hollering and fat tears rolled down her red chubby cheeks as Brett broke clean through her hymen and cervix and was now buried deep within.

“She sure has a set of lungs on her” Brett heard Ryan say and he opened his eyes, not seeming to remember when he had closed them, and looked over just in time to see Ryan pinning the little boy’s face to the carpeted floor and align his own plump, fat head with the kid’s butthole and all but stuffed his own huge cock into the child who too let out a pained scream and tried to fight out of the impenetrable hold on his head and hip, but found it to be nigh impossible to escape the fiery pain in his rear. “Go ahead and give her a good time, Brett. She’ll heal eventually” Ryan reassured as he began giving the toddler hard, yet steady thrusts, his beastly thrusts pairing nicely with the kid’s pathetic screaming and groaning out a ‘get wet for me’ when his thrusts grew slicker from the bloody tearing.

Brett chuckled and too began to give the little girl her own painful thrusts and groaned at the blood that coated his cock with every harsh shove into her, when they heard the back door of the place open and all heads turned to see Joseph Free himself waltzing in like the cheeky fucker he was. “Well, look what the cat dragged in” Brett joked and groaned as he steadily thrust into Amanda.

Joseph smiled and greeted his best friend, but then whined in annoyance as he saw which kid Brett was fucking. “Aww, Brett, no fair! I got her fair and square, so how come you get to have her, boi?” Joseph whined almost like one of the children here and Brett rolled his eyes.

“First come, first serve. Besides, you were gone too long and I wanted someone, fuck, fresh” Brett stated and rolled his hips teasingly into Amanda, mostly to tick off Joseph. “But, too bad. You’re just gonna have to wait your turn. Or you could have a turn with little Elizabeth over there while you wait” Brett offered as he spread Amanda's legs wider as he pounded harder into her, the skin smacking sound echoing around the room from both Brett and his victim and Ryan and his victim who had long stopped screaming and was now softly crying as his body rocked with the painful thrusts ruining his torn rear.

Joseph just frowned and grumbled out a ‘fine’ as he angrily stomped over to Elizabeth who had just turned 2 and for some reason was already nude (not that he was complaining), but had been broken in a couple days ago and roughly yanked her up from where she sat on the floor by her hair and ignored her cries as he pulled her to the couch Brett was fucking Amanda on and plopped down on the cushion and forced her to kneel between his knees while the other hand worked in undoing his salmon shorts, grumbling about how unfair it was that Brett got to rape Amanda before him.

Brett and Ryan chuckled as they could hear Joseph’s bitching. “Aww, Jo-Jo. I didn’t know when you were gonna come back” Brett cooed as he grabbed Joseph’s chin and pulled him into a kiss to which Joseph sighed as he happily but reluctantly kissed Brett back with a roughness that told his best friend/lover how bitter he was, “I’ll let you have her ass when I’m done with her, okay? You can be her first in there as soon as I’m done with her tight pussy.”

Joseph sighed and kissed Brett’s lips again. “Fine, but don’t steal my steals again” Joseph warned half heartedly as he fished his length out and forced Elizabeth to take it into her mouth, gripping her hair and forcing her head to move up and down his cock and his ears loved the sound of the little girl gurgling and gagging as her mouth was forced to bob on Joseph’s dick.

God, all three of the adults were fucking sick and twisted almost as much as the other workers in this business. The owner himself was sodomizing a poor little boy, while one of his employees was raping a baby and the other was making a little girl go down on him. Any person who lived a normal non-pedophilic life would see this and immediately grow sick at this sight right here. Yet, with a population of over 7 billion, there was guaranteed to be people who were just as sick as they were and if heaven or hell existed, they knew where they all were going.

“Fuckin yes, Amanda!” Brett puffed out as he quickened his brutal thrusts into the now whimpering baby before with a series grunts, he stilled as he finally came into her ruined womb, Joseph groaning as he watched her stomach inflate from the copious amounts of cum. Brett grunted as he rolled his hips with each plentiful amount of cum he pumped into the baby before he sighed and withdrew his spent cock, watching as blood-mixed cum dribbled out of her swollen vagina and made a mess on the couch.

“Alright, Joseph, your turn” Brett announced with a sigh as he rolled Amanda onto her stomach and got off the couch and went over to the little girl curled up in a corner who couldn’t have been no more than 6 and had already had her fair share of getting brutalized down there and her empty brown eyes could say it all. “Suck” he ordered as he yanked her up by the roots of her blonde hair. The girl, though she let out a cry at the harsh pull, reluctantly got onto her knees and put her mouth to use on Brett’s softened length, grimacing at the blood that lingered on his soft cock. Brett sighed and murmured a ‘good girl’ as little Tabitha did what she was supposed to do, having been to enough perverted men’s houses to know just what to do.

Joseph squealed with sick delight and eagerly shoved Elizabeth away who scrambled away to the other kids and huddled close to them as he finally took his place behind Amanda who was too weak and hurt to move from her spot and spread her pale cheeks apart to reveal that tucked away hole that had been slickened on the outside by the blood and cum. “Finally get to have you” he murmured as he lined his spit slick cock with the tiny asshole and much like Brett and without warning, he brutally shoved his cock in deep into her ass, eliciting a wondrous and heart wrenching scream from little Amanda as her body was violated once again as burning pain shot up and down her little spine as she tried to get away from the pain, but Joseph just held her body down.

“Gonna fuck the shit out of ya” Joseph gruffed out as he gripped her tiny hips as he instantly set a brutal pace, shaking the couch with how hard he was fucking the already bleeding and torn hole. His brutal slams shook the poor baby and each thrust elicited a different cry from her as the poor baby was forced to endure Joseph pounding into her tight ass, his hips crashing hard against Amanda's redding ass cheeks with each painful thrust that created the filthiest skin slapping noise.

Brett turned his attention from the child sucking his dick and looked back and chuckled at the bliss on Joseph’s face as he sodomized the infant that really did have a good set of lungs on her. Sheesh, whoever her parents were, they were definitely screamers at one point. Speaking of bliss, Brett heard Ryan grunt out breathy profanities before he released an incoherent phrase as he came into the little boy who was now silent and had more than likely passed out from the pain.

“Fuck, gotta keep him around more often” Ryan grunted out as he pumped the kid full of his cum before he sighed and withdrew himself and just stood up, leaving the kid lying there with bloody cum leaking out of his ass as the leader walked over to little Elizabeth and ignored her pleas as he forced her to clean his cock as well. Man, they were truly a bunch of sick people, but hey, it’s a life worth living in Ryan’s case.


	2. Ryan's Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the tale of how Ryan started this sick business.

Now, one has to question themselves and ask: how did they get to where they are today? A lot of people ask themselves that and Ryan was no exception. His life was filled with running this cruel business and yet how it started was a bit sad, well if sad could be the correct term for the outcome that Ryan chose. Before this job, Ryan was an easy going and married man and father to two beautiful children named Elijah and Olivia or Livi for short. His life had been nothing but swell and wonderful and he had wonderful friends that he had made at the office. But...good things just don’t seem to last very long. One fateful day, Ryan had come home from a long day of work and had just walked into the doorway to find a note taped to the coffee table that simply read:

_‘I don’t love you anymore. I want us to go our separate ways from now on. I already filed for a divorce. Good riddance. - Katy’_

And that was it. Just a simple note from his ex-wife saying she didn’t want him anymore and him trying to call her proved that point. Katy was no longer in his life, all her stuff had been taken with her and her wedding ring had been lying next to the note that night and to make matters worse, she left the kids with him. After that, Ryan just became a shell of a man. Though he worked hard enough to support he and his kids, it was tough being a single parent now. And it wasn’t that the kids were getting on his nerves, heavens no. It was just that, well...it was just him raising a 7 year old boy and a 4 year old girl and though nannies helped, they could only help so much. And his co-workers offered him as much help as they could, picking up his slack whenever he didn’t come in to work or was late and his former boss was gracious enough to cut him some slack as well. Until eventually, Ryan quit his job. After working at that place for 5 years now, he decided that he was going to dedicate his life to raising his little ones as a stay at home dad and doing some stay at home jobs in his office.

Then one day, he grew sexually tense. Like real tense. Like so sexually tense that just blowing on his dick would make him cum and he was damn tired of using his hand and tinder dates just weren’t enough to sate him. Ryan wanted more and he could remember that night so vividly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ryan sighed as he sat on the couch with a boner popping in his boxers while his two kids (well, Elijah was. Olivia was now comfortably sleeping on the floor next to her brother) were on the floor watching “Despicable Me” and giggling along with what the annoying yellow creatures were jabbering on about. At least his children still got to have some joy in their lives while they were down to one parent now._

_Ryan, however, was single and very much horny and god did he want to fuck something right now. But, what and whom though? His hand was out of the question and tinder was down for some reason. He wanted to fuck now. Suddenly an idea, a sick perverse idea, struck him...he had two wonderful children here that he was taking care of...so why not use them to his advantage? As sick as the idea was, Ryan was immediately on board with doing something naughty with these two._

_“Elijah” Ryan called out and watched as his blonde-haired child turned to look back at him, “stay here and watch tv okay? I’m going to go put your sister to bed.” The little boy just nodded and turned back to the tv while Ryan got off the couch and gently picked his daughter and silently carried her up the stairs to her room, his erection twitching with excitement at the idea of what he was going to do to his own daughter._

_Ryan pushed open Olivia’s door and wisely closed and locked it behind him as he walked his daughter over to her bed and laid her onto her back on her little Rapunzel bed covers, but didn’t tuck her in as usual. No, what he wanted to do to her lie between her legs and he couldn’t stop his hands from pushing her TinkerBell gown pulling her small pink panties off and tossing them to the floor, spreading her chubby legs and groaning at the sight of her tiny pussy that he’s seen multiple times whenever he changed her or gave her a bath. Yet, seeing it under this light and this circumstance, seeing it was a different story. And Ryan wanted it. Not to taste, but to fuck and own for his own. He didn’t care about these kids at the moment, didn’t care that they were his flesh and blood. At the moment, the two were just his sex toys that he could use now that his ex had left them with him. What a fool was she._

_Pushing his good morals out of the way, Ryan pushed his boxers down enough to free his thick and long cock and groaned at how hard he was to do something so sinful and unforgiving and yet he wanted and needed it. And Olivia wouldn’t even remember any of it as the kid was a heavy sleeper and not even the dead could wake her. With that in mind and aligning his plump and dribbling head at her way too small vaginal opening that was way too underdeveloped to do something at this age and grunted as he roughly shoved himself in all the way, breaking through her cervix in the process._

_Despite the pain he knew she’d be in had she been awake, Olivia only scrunched her face up in pain and let out a soft whine. But, Ryan cared not for his daughter’s well being at the moment. His pleasure was far more important now more than ever now that he was in such an excruciatingly tight cunt. Gripping her small hips, Ryan grunted as he instantly began slamming harshly into his daughter, groaning as his thrusts grew slicker and he looked down and his eyes lit up as streaks of blood coated his huge length as he fucked his daughter with all the pent up sexual tension he’s had in his body for months since the divorce or lack thereof._

_“Fucking bitch just up and left me” Ryan snarled as he pounded into Olivia who simply was just too out of it and deep in her slumber to realize what was happening to her body and only letting out soft whimpers to voice the pain she was in, “bitch just, fucking, up and left me with these two without a goodbye. And for no reason whatsoever. I was such a good husband to her and, mmm, she just decided to leave like that? Oh, see how she likes it now that I’m fucking her own daughter.”_

_Fuck, this revenge wasn’t enough for Ryan. Oh, no, Olivia looked too much like his ex for him to be happy with just raping her like this. He wanted his wife to pay and the only way he could do that was by getting to the kids. With that, Ryan roughly yanked his bloody length out of the equally blood cunt and raising the little girl’s hips up with one hand while the other slid his bloody head down a bit until he was touching the 4 year old’s anus, Ryan gritted his teeth as he tried pushing in and then just all but forced his way in deep, absolutely tearing her asshole as he stuffed himself balls deep._

_Once again, Olivia could only muster a soft whimper and even shed a few tears, but that was all her subconscious let her do. And once again, Ryan was far more interested in his own personal gains out of this. With that in mind, Ryan resumed his brutal thrusts, more blood coating his cock and dripping onto the purple covers as Ryan ruthlessly raped his own flesh and blood, the sickening and stomach churning flesh smacking against skin echoed around the room and the disgusted wet squelching sound was also very much evident as was the sound of the headboard banging against the wall and his beastly grunts filled his daughter’s room._

_The savage and excruciatingly painful, well for Olivia, went on as Ryan gave his flesh and blood his all from weeks without having any sort of successful dates and constant jerking off. This right here what he was doing was so much better. And maybe what if...he started letting other sick minded people have a go at his daughter? And maybe his son too? Elijah was still fresh and Ryan wouldn’t mind breaking him in once he was done with Olivia._

_God, the thought of watching some sick pervert rape his own kids was sooo damn hot to think about and Ryan huffed out a sultry ‘fuck yeah’ as he continued to fuck his daughter’s ass, looking down and moaning in sick awe at the sight of his cock bulging through her stomach with each harsh plunge. God, that sight alone plus the suffocating tightness was enough to bring Ryan closer to his end. Savage breathy grunts and strained groans left his agape mouth as he flung himself into his burning heat until he slammed in at the last thrust and groaned as he filled her ass and belly with his cum, hissing grunts leaving his mouth as he stuffed as much of his cum into Olivia before he stilled and sighed, panting breathlessly as he worked on coming down from his high._

_Fuck, he really needed that. Weeks without sex really takes a toll on a man his age and for his sake and circumstance, he really needed some good ole sex even if it meant raping his 4 year old daughter. Speaking of...his son was next in the revenge getting schtick. With that in mind, Ryan pulled his softened length out of his daughter’s ass and watched blood-mixed cum empty out of her gaping hole and make a mess onto her bed before he stood up and pulled his boxers back up and left her room and closed the door behind him._

_Upon coming downstairs, he was met with the movie coming to a close and his son still on his stomach and still wide awake. No matter he suppose, not to mention Elijah was in the perfect position for what Ryan wanted to do to his 7 year old son. Ryan casually walked closer to his son and let his legs frame the boy’s sides as the father dropped onto his knees above the boy, startling Elijah in the process who looked back up at him with a curious glint in his eyes._

_“Daddy, wh-” and before Elijah could ask or say anything, Ryan all but put a tight grip on the back of Elijah’s blonde head and pinned his face to the ground. “D-Daddy, w-what-” “Quiet, Elijah” Ryan said sternly as he yanked his son’s Iron Man pajama bottoms down along with his tighty whities and groaned as he revealed those pale and supple ass cheeks. Elijah would definitely make him some good money and yes, he was dead set on pimping his children out to sickos to be used as the perverts saw fit. But, first, he was going to be the first pervert and he pushed his boxers down again to let his reawakened length bob out that was ready to go again._

_Elijah struggled as much as he could and started to cry as he realized there was no escape for him. “D-D *hic* Daddy-y. *hic* get off” Elijah pleaded as tears began to flow and soak into the carpeted floor. But, Ryan wasn’t listening to his son’s pathetic crying. As soon as his thick girth of a cock was out of its confines, Ryan steadied and positioned his dribbling head at his son’s unprepared hole and grunted as he roughly stuffed himself in, silencing Elijah’s pained screams by muffling his mouth with his hand as forced himself balls deep._

_Oh, did Elijah scream. He screamed and hollered and tried to squirm away from the blinding pain and his father that was supposed to be a loving father, not a hurting father that did this cruel thing to his own son. His short little nails scratched and clawed into Ryan’s hand that covered his mouth and arm as well, but it did nothing to stop his father nor keep him from rearing back and slamming back in with a harsh thrust that made Elijah let out a sob-mixed scream. Again and again the pain went on as Ryan’s thrusts came down on his poor rear and Elijah could indeed feel the tearing at his back entrance and sobbed as he felt something warm and wet trickle down his stretched hole and dribble like a stream down his perineum and stain the thankfully dark brown carpet._

_Ryan ignored his child’s pleas and screams and cries as he let out hissing grunts as he sodomized his son, absolutely loving the wetness and tightness around him that just felt like heaven. God, if both his kids felt this tight, imagine how tight other kids would feel. Hell, what if babies and toddlers felt this good to fuck? Just the imagery made huff out a growl-mixed grunts as he kept his hand firm on Elijah’s still screaming mouth as he slammed harder and harder into Elijah’s bleeding ass, sure to be churning some stuff in there with how much damage there possibly could be._

_It hurt. It hurt. It hurt. It hurts. Pain, pain, pain. That’s all Elijah could feel as pain traveled up and down his spine with each brutal push into his body, each one making his feel that full ache that he certainly didn’t like at all. It hurt, it burned, it was painful. Yet, his father, that was again supposed to love him and show tenderness and affection, did not care. All Ryan cared about what was getting his own twisted pleasure out of raping his own son._

_“Hah, fuck yeah!” Ryan grunted out as he continued his assault, being solely egged on by the erotic and sickening skin slapping noises, his heavy balls hitting Elijah’s red turning cheeks, and his child’s pitiful cries and pleas. This was his ex-wife’s fault. Had she decided to stay in this relationship with him, this happy loving relationship, both of his children wouldn’t have been ruthlessly raped and treated like sex toys. Because that’s all they were to him now at this point and perhaps even after this. He would still treat them like they were his children, but at night in their home, they were to be his wonderful sex toys that would do anything to please their daddy._

_All too soon, Ryan grunted as he felt that familiar heat beginning to engulf his lower regions. “Hah, f-ffuckin gonna cum” Ryan puffed out as he thrust sloppily into his son before he groaned and stilled as he emptied his load into Elijah. Elijah silently cried more tears as he felt the hot liquid spray inside him and filthily coat his torn walls and sting his torn hole. Ryan rolled his hips with each plentiful spurt he gave to his son before he sighed and stood up on shaky legs and flopped back on the couch, poor Elijah left to lie their on the floor and cry his little heart out as his sore bottom leaked the yucky essence of his father._

_Whether he was going to hell or prison first Ryan didn’t care about. For now though, Ryan, the single parent of the kids he just raped, only thought of the future he was soon going to have with this twisted business he began to think about. A business that would surely cement his seat next to Lucifer himself._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*knock knock* “Mr. Carter, can I come in?” a small voice asked from behind his office door. Before Ryan could answer, the door opened and Ryan looked away from his Mac and looked to the opening door to reveal little Tabitha, the girl who he’d seen suck Brett off.

Ryan smiled at the girl and gestured her in. “Ah, little Tabitha Flores. What brings you here to my office huh? I assume Brett is done with you?” he asked and felt excitement pooling in his groin.

Tabitha twiddled her fingers and stared at the ground nervously as if she were working up the courage to say something she wasn’t supposed to be saying. “M-Mr. H-Carter, please” she stammered as she already started choking up and Ryan rolled his eyes as he already knew what she wanted, “I-I wanna go home. *hic* please! I-I’ve been good! I-I wanna see my mommy and d-daddy and my sister a-and I-I-I”

“Oh, little Tabitha, c’mere” Ryan crooned and rolled his chair back and patted his lap. Tabitha, desperately wanting some comfort and love (even from the wrong person at the moment), walked around Ryan’s desk and wrapped her arms around the larger man’s neck and wrapped her small legs around his waist. Ryan held back a groan as Tabitha’s groin that was hidden under skirt brushed against the front of his jeans. “You wanna go back to your mommy and daddy hmm? You miss them a lot don’t you?” Ryan faked empathy and brushed the child’s long blonde hair, “you want to leave this place and go back home?”

Tabitha just sniffled and nodded to all that. It’s been so long since she’s last seen her family’s face. What did her parents look like again? Would her family still recognize her? Would her dog remember her scent? She didn’t want this hellish life again. She hated the way she was treated here and she hated seeing all the children being raped in front of her eyes. She hated going to random men and hated the way they touched her and molested her and did bad things to her. Tabitha just wanted out and just wanted to go home. “Please, I-I don’t wanna stay here anymore” she pleaded.

Ryan fake crooned again stood and lifted her up and sat her on his desk. “Oh, sweet Tabitha. I know you want to go home and so do the rest of these kids. But…” Ryan’s voice dropped the kindness a tad bit as he stared deep into those eyes of her, “what about the other children? They depend on you don’t you know? They are your family here. Don’t you want to stay here for their sake?”

But Tabitha was selfish and shook her head and banged her fists against the desk. “I-I don’t care about them! I-I wanna go home! I-I wanna go home! I-I-I *hic* I w-wanna go h-home!” she sobbed out, her cries being heard even from outside Ryan’s office.

But, Ryan, the sinister man that he had been since he started this business, just cruelly laughed and then all but shoved Tabitha onto her back and wrapped his large around her throat when she tried to sit up. “None of you brats are going to leave this place” he sneered as he hiked up her pretty pink skirt that he had bought for her to reveal those pretty blue panties and then just all but pulled the crotch to the side. “You all belong to me now. You are all valuable treasures to this business” he continued as he kept Tabitha’s neck in his firm grip that tightened when she kept fighting as his free hand hastily worked in undoing his jeans.

“N-No! Please, M-Mr. Carter, p-please, don’t!” Tabitha screamed out as she tried to kick and claw her way out of the hold on her neck and choked as it tightened more and her fearful watery eyes widened as that huge thing, that same thing that ruined her the first day she got here, was out of its prison, “n-no, no more! Please, n-no more!”

Ryan just chuckled darkly as he lined his fat tip with her exposed slit. “I don’t take orders from children” he threatened in a snarl and grunted as he shoved himself deep into her and laughed at the loud cry and the arching of her back he received from the 6 year old at the rough penetration, “don’t ever think you have any kind of authority here, little girl.” Keeping one her squirming legs open with a harsh grip on the back of her right knee as he began giving her steady, yet brutally hard thrusts that shook the desk and knocked a few pens and empty diet coke cans to the floor.

Tabitha cried loud enough for Brett to hear from his slumber on the couch, Joesph left the building to do something kid related he supposed. Brett listened to the pitiful screams and pleas and the breathy grunts that he knew were Ryan’s and moaned as the noises were sent straight to his dick. “Guess that girl doesn’t know when to shut her mouth huh?” he murmured to himself as he stood up and stretched before he looked at the wide selection of children before he settled on little Elizabeth who was curled up in the red beanbag and walked over to her and dropped to his knees before her and rolled her onto her back and pulled her hips closer to his as he undid his jeans and shucked his pants and boxers down enough until his length bobbed out. “Thanks for the wake up call though, boss” Brett mumbled as he aligned his plump tip with Elizabeth’s small pussy and roughly plunged in and didn’t acknowledge her when she woke up as as soon as he buried himself in with a deep grunt, Brett was already gripping her tiny hips as he began fucking her too.

Tabitha sniffled softly as the harsh thrusts to her vagina began to numb her mind, having grown used to her centered being defiled by pretty much every man. Unfortunately, Ryan frowned as he could sense that. “Too used to getting your little cunt fucked huh?” Ryan huffed out as he withdrew himself and then without warning flipped Tabitha onto her belly, “then how’s about we go in here.”

The girl gasped and began to struggle and beg more as she knew what ‘in here’ meant and she has never had anyone in there before. “N-No! No, no, no, p-please!” she pleaded with all her heart and let out a blubbering scream as Ryan shoved himself deep into her ass, grunting as he bottomed out with his balls pressing against her ass.

Ryan only groaned at the utter tightness and kept Tabitha’s head pinned to the desk as he resumed his brutal thrusts, moaning out a sultry curse at the blood that slickened his way in and out of her tight little ass. “Mmm, so tight, Tabby. Hah, my clients have been telling me that, hah fuck, you wouldn’t let them fuck you here. Sss, grrgh, and I would’ve stuck with your cunt, but goddamn you feel good back here” Ryan puffed out loud as he clawed into her scalp and hip as he pounded her ass harder and faster, further tearing the skin around her anus more and making more blood dribble down her thighs, the obscene sound of his hips ramming into her jiggling ass creating the filthy and sick sounds of their skins slapping together rhythmically.

While poor Tabitha was screaming her head off as her rear end was getting defiled, Brett grunted and gripped the beanbag chair as he steadily repeatedly thrust into Elizabeth with harsh thrusts, her soft whimpering and sniffling cries getting him more excited as he savagely thrust along with the painful ones he could hear down the hall from Ryan’s office as he ruthlessly raped poor Tabitha who should’ve just kept her mouth closed. All the kids around were soon awakened by the barbaric acts and they all soon turned away and the eldest children shielded their eyes and ears from the disgusting sounds and sights.

“Fuck, you’re a tight one” Brett puffed out as he paused for a bit to spit on his exposed length that looked to big to be used on a child, but he had long tossed and crumpled and burned his morals the minute he had started working under Ryan and the same could be said for all the workers.

They were just a bunch of sick fucks is all and no one was there to stop them. 


	3. Brett's Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett used to work for an electrician. Now, he works for a child rapist and trafficker.

Brett’s beginning was a little different than Ryan’s. Before working for Ryan, Brett had lived a simple normal life. He had just moved from New Jersey to Austin and had immediately landed the first job he was offered which was working at the local electrician and thanks to good connections, his boss was willing to let Brett stay in his three bedroom home with him, his wife, and his adopted 18 month old daughter named Tracey. Course, Brett immediately bonded with the kid the more he lived with the family as the baby was an adorable babbling, walking around baby that had just turned one a couple of weeks ago.

Then of course, as all things, Brett grew a little too attached to the toddler. Mostly it stemmed from his boss asking him if he could watch little Tracey while he and his wife went out to eat or went to a movie or just take vacations together without lugging a baby around. So, of course, and with the promise of an increase in his salary, Brett was more than happy to be the go-to babysitter for his boss’ baby. And one night fueled by the alcohol he sneaked from his boss’ liquor cabinet changed everything.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_“H-Holy sh-hit, what the fffuck is in this shit?” Brett slurred as he took a swig of weirdly designed bottle that had some liquor that had a hint of vodka and whatever strong liquor was in it. Yeah, Brett was trashed. Even though his boss had told him that he was more than happy to help himself to his supply of alcohol, he definitely did not mean to get shitfaced from drinking said booze. And his boss had a large supply of booze in the liquor cabinet._

_But, Brett didn’t have a thing to worry about. His boss and his wife were taking a long trip to England and Germany and Brett was in charge in taking care of little Tracey and his boss was kind enough to tell him that he didn’t have to go to work and Brett would get paid a huge bonus once his boss got back. So, obviously, Brett spent his week with the toddler by taking care of him and doing whatever. And doing whatever right now was drinking all the liquor while little Tracey was asleep on the couch._

_Burping and wiping his mouth, Brett set the bottle down on the counter, swaying a bit as he just stood there. “I’m fffuckin drunk” Brett slurred as his blurry vision swirled and he wasn’t even wearing his glasses. He needed to go sit down somewhere and the first thing he thought to sit was the couch._

_So, mustering up what little capabilities he had, Brett stumbled over to the couch and all but plopped into the cushion, stilling a bit as the motion startled Tracey a bit before she laid back on her back and went back to sleep. Brett watched her sleep for a bit before he grabbed the remote and flipped the channels, pressing the wrong combination of buttons as he tried to work his brain to please pick a channel. Eventually, Brett settled on one channel that was airing a show that he remembered had a sex scene in it and he was fortunate enough to catch the beginning of it._

_‘Lucky me’ Brett thought as he sat back and watched the woman strip off her clothes before a man who was only clad in his boxers, the camera only showing the back view of the woman so all Brett could unfortunately see was her decent sized ass and watched as they became bare as her panties came off. The scene then cut to a lame shot of her riding the guy, but due to censorship, her long hair blocked her nipples and the covers blocked and prevented Brett from seeing any sort of action._

_“This ffuckin sucks” he griped as he continued to watch the sex scene. Why can’t movie or tv producers make decent sex scenes? Game of Thrones did it, so why can’t producers do the same? Yes, he knew that porn existed, but he was too far gone to search for porn on his boss’ smart tv that absolutely had the internet on it. He then pulled his phone out of his pocket and just blurrily stared at it. Then a drunken idea came to his head._

_‘You could make your own porn’ the thought said and Brett smiled at the idea. But, who and what was he going to film? Would a simple video of him jerking his dick be enough to sate his desire to film something pornographic? Maybe a dick pic would suffice, but a dick pic to whom? His ex? Oh, hell no she cheated on him. Brett heard a soft sigh beside him and he tore his thought process away and looked down at the source and realized it was just little Tracey grumbling in her sleep. Then...that’s when sick thoughts began to fill his mind. Sick, twisted thoughts of how he wanted to this little girl who was sleeping so peacefully and he dared not disturb her. Yet...he couldn’t stop his hand from reaching over to Tracey and undoing her diaper straps and couldn’t stop his arm from throwing it onto the floor._

_‘This is wrong, she’s a baby!’ his morals screamed at him as he grabbed his phone and tapped into the camera app and snagged a could pics of her small slit ‘She’s your boss’ baby! You’ll get fired if he finds out!’ his morals screamed at him as he set his phone down for a bit to prop himself on his knees above Tracey and undid his jingling belt and dragged his zipper down. ‘You’ll go to maximum security prison or get shanked in the prison showers’ his morals warned him as he pushed his jeans and boxers down enough to free his already hard and oozing length. It’ll be fine right? Tracey parents were gonna be gone all week and by the time they got back, they won’t know a thing. Surely it’d be totally fine to use his boss’ daughter as a disturbing form of sex relief while he was shitfaced...right? Whether what he was about to do was either right or wrong did not matter to drunk Brett at the moment as he turned the tv volume down to a low murmur. He had a porn video to shoot._

_“We’ll let’s get started” he gruffed out as knee walked closer to Tracey a bit and spread her chubby legs wide before he picked up his phone and aroused it from its slumber and with surprising ease unlocked his phone and tapped into the camera app and pressed the red circle._

_He watched himself on the phone as he ran a hand up and down his pale and veiny and pinkish red at the head cock, pointing the camera at the sleeping toddler and audibly moaned as he gazed hungrily at her small slit, releasing his cock for a bit to reach down and spread the tiny lips and licked his lips as he revealed her tiny vaginal opening. “Gonna fuck the shit outta ya” he slurred out huskily as pressed his fathead against the small lips and rubbed it up and down the small folds, hearing Tracey make a soft noise of complaint as she was disturbed from her sleep a little. Oh, Brett, a 25 year old man, was going to do more than just disturb the 18 month old and spitting in his hand and stroking his length with the spit slick hand and smacking his length against her small pelvis only cemented what he was going to do and cemented his spot in hell._

_“Sorry bout this Mr. and Mrs. Gray” he slurred and hoped the mic picked up his sincerity as he pressed his head against the way too small and unprepared hole and grunted as he shoved himself about halfway, the mic and his ears listening to Tracey as she awoke with a pained wail leaving her as pain shot through her from the discomfort of the penis breaking through her hymen but it soon increased into her hollering as Brett grunted as he buried himself in all the way and breaking through cervix, audibly groaning at the excruciating tightness that almost felt as if his dick was suffocating._

_“Fffuck, it’s tight” he grunted out as he rolled his hips and cracked his eyes open and groaned and bit his lip as he focused the camera on the toddler’s bulging tummy pushing up her little shirt and groaning at the visible imprint, “damn, that’s so hot.”_

_Keeping the camera at where his dick was lodged deep into her virgin entrance, Brett watched himself as he pulled himself out till his tip was inside the entrance before grunting as he surged in with a harsh grunt that elicited a loud sob to leave Tracey. Annoyed with her screaming, Brett grabbed the throw blanket and stuffed a bit into her screaming mouth until her hollers were muffled enough._

_“Fuckin annoying” he slurred as he tightly gripped her tiny hip as he gave the toddler steady, yet hard thrusts. Already, he groaned as he could feel a slickness coating his length and he looked at the recording and moaned as his cock streaked with blood each time he thrust into the damaged vagina. “Mmm, get nice and wet” he commented dirtily as he continued to give Tracey painful thrusts that no doubt felt as if her pelvis or even her entire body was on fire._

_Gruffing out a growl and clawing into Tracey’s delicate pale skin, Brett began thrusting harder into the toddler, ruthlessly slamming over and over into the bloody and damaged vagina that wasn’t supposed to be ruined especially at such a young age. But, Brett was far too intoxicated to give a fuck about whether Tracey would be okay after this. She might walk funny for a couple of days, but she’ll heal for sure. “Hah, fffuckin goddammit!” he puffed out as he continued to watch himself through the recording as he pounded in and out of the extremely tight pussy, hoping the mic was able to pick up the obscene skin smacking sound like his burning ears were and the creaking of the couch and his hearty grunts and groans and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way Tracey’s stomach as he watched her bare tummy bulge with each plunge of his thick cock._

_Brett thrust as much as he could, poor Tracey’s screams long died down to her just sobbing at the agony she was in as her poor little body was forced to take and rock along with the torture she had to endure. Fortunately, her pain was almost over as Brett gruffed out a breathy curse as he went faster and faster into the tight orifice, feeling that burning heat engulf his lower regions as he barrelled towards his delicious end before he ruthlessly slammed in balls deep as he came with a huffing grunt as he rocked his hips with each spurt of cum he gave to Tracey, groaning as he watched her tummy swell from his copious amounts of cum he pumped into her._

_“H-Hah, fffuck yeah. Mmm, that was so damn good” he panted out and groaned as he rolled his hips at the last spurt before he watched through the camera as he removed his spent cock and watched his tip leave and moaned at the pink tinged cum that leaking from her stretched out vagina. He pointed the camera at Tracey’s teary face before he eventually stopped the recording, knowing that was a damn good video._

_But, now, Brett was exhausted. Drinking himself into drunken stupor and then raping a toddler sure was tiring and Brett only had enough energy to go over to the other couch and flop onto his back before sleepiness immediately hit him._

_******_   
_The first thing Brett heard when he was aroused from his sleep was the murmur of the tv. Listening closer, he recognized that it was his second favorite show that usually aired on this channel. However, the major thing he felt was the immense headache that was hammering like a drum. Groaning groggily and slowly bringing his hand up, he meant to rub his head, but then grimaced as he smacked himself in the forehead with his phone. Great way to wake up, eh?_

_Cracking his eyes open, Brett blinked away the bleariness as he saw that the lights were on in the living room and swiveling his eyes over, so were the kitchen’s light. And his phone. Why was his phone in his hand? Tapping his phone awake and unlocking the pin, he was shocked to find that his phone was in the camera setting. As he began to wonder what in the hell he took pictures of, he noticed a peculiar and surprising image of his own dick. What the-did he take a picture of his dick while he was trashed?? Taping the image, he at first thought it was a picture, but then...the picture turned out to be a video and Brett sat up as he watched the video unfold before his eyes._

_He...watched it all. Watched as he took Tracey’s diaper off, watched as he shoved his manhood into the baby and heard the screams, watched as he violated Tracey over and over, and watched as he spilled inside her as if she was some sort of sex doll. And as sick and revolting the video should’ve been...Brett was as hard as a rock right now. Half of it due to the morning wood, half due to the sickeningly arousing video of him, yes him, drunkenly raping his boss’ daughter. And what was more...he wanted to do it again and looking over to the other couch and seeing that Tracey was knocked out sleep and seeing the lingering traces of his cum...oh yes, he wanted to fuck her again._

_Standing up from the couch and wobbling a bit, he let his pants drop to his ankles as strutted over to the baby and kicked off his pants and boxers before he took his place between the 18 month old’s already spread thighs. Brett didn’t even prepare the child, not like he even did in the first place considering the video. As soon as he had a good grip on his thick length and aligned it with dry blood-coated entrance and roughly buried himself in with a deep grunt, smiling evilly as Tracey awakened with a coughing cry at the pain in her lower regions again. Snapping a couple more pictures of the erotic sight of his cock embedded deep into the toddler, Brett set his phone down this time before he took hold to Tracey’s hips as he instantly began thrusting in with hard thrusts._

_Oh, his boss was surely going to kill him if he ever found out about what he had done and what he was currently doing to his poor daughter. But, as of right now, Brett did not care as the pleasure around his dick was much better to think about than the consequences of this cruel act he was sure to get in some deep shit about. And Brett was so sure that his boss wouldn’t find out...right?_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

And right he was as his boss never found out. Neither the mister nor the missus ever found about the dirty sin Brett committed to their daughter. Since Tracey couldn’t speak properly, the only thing she gave his way was a wary look and walked, no, ran away from him whenever Brett came her way. And the married couple only took that as the baby didn’t want anything to do with Brett now that her adoptive parents were home for good.

Even better? Brett kept doing awful things to her and yet he still was never caught. Hell, he remembered the time he and his boss had came home from work and the boss was so exhausted, that he foolishly asked Brett if he could give Tracey a nice bath while he relaxed on the couch while his wife was still on her long night shift at the hospital. Oh, that was a fun sneaky time for Brett.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_“Don’t worry, Robert. I got her. You just chill out for a bit” Brett reassured as Robert looked to be half asleep as it was and he just waved Brett off as he closed his eyes for a bit._

_Brett waited a bit until he knew his boss was knocked out before he turned to Tracey who gazed warily up at him, still not over what he had done to her. “C’mon, miss. Bath time” he said cheerfully and picked Tracey up and liked that she resisted a bit as he carried her up the flight of stairs._

_Brett hummed a sweet tune as he nonchalantly carried Tracey into the bathroom across the hall from his room and flipped the light on before wisely closing and locking the door. Brett continued to hum as he rid Tracey of her sheep pattern onesie and laid her on her back and stripped her diaper off, unable to hide the moan at the sight of her bare pussy and couldn’t resist running his thumb up and down the small folds, Tracey immediately beginning to fuss. Thankfully, these walls were made of soundproofing material and Brett knew being this far away from his boss and the older man being a deep sleeper meant that he was going to have a grand ole time with the 18 month old before he gave her a bath._

_“You already know what’s coming don’t ya?” he gruffed out as he continued to inappropriately touch the toddler’s soft lips and slid a finger up to the knuckle, groaning at the constricting feeling and the tears Tracey already began to shed._

_Brett ignored her tears and fuss as he hurriedly undid his belt and jeans before he shucked them down with his boxers and let gravity bring them down to pool around his ankles, groaning as his eager length bobbed out hard and waiting and loved the ‘do not want’ look in Tracey’s eyes as he tried to squirm away, but knew she couldn’t physically do anything to keep Brett, her guardian, from pulling her close and spreading her chubby pale legs apart. She knew she couldn’t do anything to keep Brett from pressing the yucky big thing that hurt her last time at her private parts. She knew she could all but nothing except cry as Brett shoved his cock in till his dark pubic hair was pressing against her pelvis. The only thing she could do physically was cry her little heart out as Brett covered her mouth with his hand as he began raping her with a harsh roughness, slamming into her and working off the day’s stress._

\----------------------------------------------------------

Brett sighed and let soft moans leave him as he watched the sick video he recorded that night that he had still kept saved to his phone, while his free hand kept a firm grip on the head of one of younger boys as he forced to child to give him head while he kept his eyes glued to his phone. Damn, he sure missed Tracey. Sure he had moved on from his boss’ house and eventually bought his own house and could come in here as often as he pleased to get his rocks off with one of the brats, but damn she had literally been the start of where he was now. While he loved his new job as the owner of a game shop, he had much more love for this job as he was essentially the supervisor when Ryan wasn’t around. Currently, Ryan was out of the office on a trip to California to talk business with another client who was also in this sick business leaving Brett to give out orders to Joseph and the other workers while he kept watch over the kids.

“Fuck, that wa-ow! Fuck, you little shit!” Brett shouted out as he shoved the kid’s head away and hissed at the bite mark on his dick. He glowered down at the boy and as he reluctantly paused his video. “You little shit. I fucking told you no goddamn teeth and what did you do?!” Brett shouted as shot up and stood over the boy as he took off his belt and looped it in his hand and barked out a laugh at the utter fear in his eyes as Brett brought the belt up.

“Wait, no!” a small little voice cried out and Brett watched as another little boy broke away from his huddle with the other kids and rushed to cowering boy’s side, effectively protecting him from Brett’s wrath. “P-Please, h-he didn’t mean to! H-He’s my brother, so please don’t hurt him, Mr. Jones!” the boy pleaded as he held his shaking younger brother who couldn’t have been only 3 while the eldest was 7 and like a good older sibling, he did what had to be done: protect the only real family member he had in here.

Brett blinked at the little plea and sighed as he let a genuine smile stretch across his face and crouched down and reached his hand out, chuckling as the eldest brother flinched and let out a whimper as Brett tousled his brown hair. “You’re such a good big brother, you know that? That took some bravery to stand up to me to protect your brother” Brett praised with fake appreciation in his voice, “and you know what for that, I’m not going to touch your little brother.”

The eldest left a hesitant, yet relieved smile stretch across his face and heard his younger brother sigh happily. “R-Really? Y-You’re not gonna hurt him anymore?” he asked with such hope in his voice and Brett felt his heart melt at the happiness in his green eyes and it was a damn shame that Brett was going to have to ruin that happiness.

Brett chuckled and shook his head. “No, he’s safe for now, but...” Brett’s voice dropped to an evil tone as he devilishly smiled at the kid who instantly grew fearful, “I never said that you were.” With that, Brett shot his hand out and grabbed the back of the eldest brother’s hair and roughly slammed his face into the carpeted floor and evilly gleamed at the sharp yelp the eldest brother let out.

“Gabby, no!” the younger brother shouted as he tried to help his older brother, but then yelped as Brett backhanded him hard and sent to the floor with a pained cry.

“Damn brats. All you are all useful for is taking dick and shutting the fuck up you hear me?” he snapped at the crying brothers as he held the eldest down as he yanked the pajama pants and spiderman underwear and groaned as he exposed that plump rear. His groan was cut off as he heard the back door open and in walked Joseph again, but this time he had a cute little redheaded girl with freckles dotting her face and who was so small and was clinging Joseph’s hand. “Hey, boi. Who's your little friend?” he asked nonchalantly as if he wasn’t just about to rape the little boy below him.

Joseph smiled and bent down and gave Brett a kiss on the lips before he stood up and shoved the girl towards the group of children who were all too preoccupied in watching The Incredibles. “Name’s Agitha. She was a little 5 year old I picked up from the library and she was in the kids’ section all by herself and I couldn’t resist” Joseph replied as he looked back at his boyfriend and pointed between the two little boys Brett was currently dealing with, “they’ve been giving you trouble?”

Brett chuckled and slammed the eldest brother’s face into the carpet again. “This one got in the way of me nearly beating his younger brother for nearly biting my dick off” Brett informed as he spat in his hand and wrapped it around his length and pumped it quickly, “deal with the little biter while I deal with this one for interfering.”

Joseph just shrugged and sauntered over to younger boy who had just recovered from the blow and before he could get away, Joseph instantly grabbed his head and shoved him onto his face next to his brother and dropped to his knees behind him. “There, now you two can have some bonding time. You can hold each other’s hand if you like” Joseph taunted as held the squirming and crying kid face down as he hastily undid his grey shorts and shoved them down his thighs and pulled his half hard cock through the flap of his boxers and stroked it with his own saliva coated hand, “try not to scream too much.”

Almost simultaneously, both Joseph and Brett aligned their plump heads with the individual brother’s anus and both roughly forced themselves in with different pitched groan leaving them and a different pitched scream leaving the brothers. “God, I love this job” Joseph grunted out as he held tight to the boy’s head and sank his nails into his hip as he immediately began giving the biter harsh, punishing thrusts moaning in delight at the wetness.

“Fuck, I do too” Brett sighed out before he too began to punish the savior with his brutal thrusts. He looked over at Joseph and his eyes landed on the those lips of Joseph’s and wanting to get another taste, he took his hand off of the eldest brother’s hip and reached across and turned Joseph’s head this way and smashed his lips against his boyfriend’s. Joseph was surprised by the contact, but just chuckled and kissed his lover back and let Brett’s tongue enter his mouth and let their tongues dance together as they ruthlessly continued to rape the brothers underneath.

What a life Brett’s was now centered around and he be damned if he didn’t love this cruel life of his.


	4. Joseph's Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph used to be a sprye young tot as a kid. Then, a tragic event soon leads him down the path he's currently too far down to turn back.

“Will you shut the fuck up and quit screaming, you little shit?” Joseph snapped as he kept little Agitha’s wrists pinned over her head to the floor with one hand while the other kept her squirming leg apart as he savagely pounded into her tight and already dripping with the crimson liquid.

Joseph used to never be this cruel to the children here. In fact, before this, he was a relatively kind fellow from England who had booked a one-way ticket to Austin and has been happy with his life sense. He had a good paying job as the Creative Director of his tech company, a nice home, a lovely Siamese cat, and was pretty well off when it came to his finances and cash bringing. So, how did a bloke like himself wound up in this horrific job of snatching children away from their families and then putting them in this building for both their sick use as sex relievers and then rent them off to other perverts?

Well, truth of the matter was...Joseph had been raped as a child. Unlike his boss and current boyfriend who was currently out of the building, Joseph didn’t start his cruel journey by violating a child. No, he was the child that had been violated. And the one person he hated the most that had done the filthy deed to him was...his teacher. He remembered that cruel day like the back of his hand and it still scarred him till this day, a scar that even with Brett’s love, would never heal.

You see, Joseph as a little 8 year old tyke, was the standard good kid in his elementary class or primary school as it was called overseas. He was always on time, was never tardy or absent, always paid attention to the lessons his teachers taught, never acted up in class, was a good speller, an avid reader, not too terrible at math (he was only a kid after all), and was just an overall good kid. All the kids picked on him because of his rather big nose and his clumsiness, but Joseph had never let their teasings get to him too much. Especially when his teacher had been giving him rewards such as chocolate candies and gold star stickers for being such a good kid.

But then, those rewards soon melded into his teacher, a relatively kind 30 year old man named Mr. Holfer, giving him affectionate touches. At first they didn’t mean anything to Joseph as he simply adored the pats to his head and his back for being a good listener (he may have been a little touch starved). Then those pats began to linger a bit too long and those hands began to pat him...on his butt. Again at first, Joseph thought nothing of it. He was young and didn’t know any better nor did he understand what the touches to his butt meant.

Then...those pats escalated into Mr. Holfer outright squeezing his rear. The first time his teacher did that, Joseph the naive kid he was, thought it was an accident. But then those squeezes kept happening whenever Joseph would go to his desk for help on a word or whenever Joseph walked by him and was immediately met with a squeeze. And those hazel eyes of his teacher. They once held a genuine kindness to them whenever Joseph and the teacher would interact, but then...those eyes held an unfamiliar look in them whenever Mr. Holfer gazed at him and when that look was oftentimes paired with his teachers inappropriate touches, years down the line, Joseph knew what those signs were, yet kid him was unfortunately very gullible and naive.

It wasn’t until that one unfortunate day, the day that Joseph could never forget, when his teacher turned cruel and those touches felt alien-like to him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_Joseph was having some difficulty with this book he was trying to read. Of course, even though he was a good reader and a good speller, big words still confused him and prevented Joseph from reading on until he figured out the word and had sounded it out properly. It was the end of the school day and all the other students had already been picked up by their parents. Joseph unfortunately was the only one left behind as the school informed him and his teacher that Joseph’s mum were being held up by her intense work shift and would call the school when she was done. Course, Joseph didn’t mind and was patient enough to wait and Mr. Holfer was nice enough to stay in his class and watch over his star pupil. Although, something was telling Joseph that being here alone with the teacher who kept touching his bum was not advisable._

_“T-T-Terra, t-terra, train? No, that’s not right” Joseph mumbled to himself as he tried to read a word in his science book. After three tries, he sighed and whined in frustration and closed the book back in annoyance._

_He heard his teacher chuckle from his desk. “What’s the matter, Joseph? That word giving you some trouble?” Mr. Holfer asked before he looked up from his paperwork and made a ‘come here’ motion with his hand, “bring it over here. Let’s see if I can help you.”_

_Smiling with relief, Joseph picked up the science book and got out of his desk and walked to his teacher’s big wooden desk and went around to the teacher’s side. Placing the book down, he bent over the surface, jutting his rear out innocently as he flipped the pages until he came across the familiar picture of a glass bowl filled with plants. “It’s this word” he explained as he pointed to the footnote that described what the picture was. “This bowl c-containing these green plants is called a t-terra, t-terror, t-t-t”_

_“Terrarium” Mr. Holfer explained and patted Joseph’s back, seemingly for no reason except to offer encouragement, “that’s what that big bowl is called. I have one at home that is growing moss and ferns and all sorts of plants.”_

_Joseph nodded and went back to the passage, feeling the hand on his back rubbing up and down his spine. “Our planet houses a lot of ecosystems in it. This t-t-terrarium has its own ecosystem as well with all the plants housed in it” Joseph read aloud and smiled and looked back at his teacher with an excited look, “I did it, Mr. Holfer!”_

_Mr. Holfer chuckled and patted Joseph’s small back again. “Good job, buddy. Perhaps that can be one of your words on the next spelling test” he noted before pointing at the book, “keep on reading.”_

_Joseph nodded and turned back to his science book and continued to read. All the while, mind was glued to that hand on his back as it just wouldn’t leave and though Joseph didn’t mind, something was telling him that it shouldn’t be there. As per usual however, that hand then began to venture down to his bum and he stuttered a bit at the contact._

_“U-Uh, Mr. Holter? T-That’s my bum you’re touching” Joseph piped up, his voice having a nervous tone to it, his sixth sense telling him to go back to his seat. Yet, he was too frozen in place to even consider move._

_Mr. Holfer just mumbled an agreeing sound. “Keep reading, Joseph. We’ll be going over this section tomorrow, so why don’t you keep reading ahead?”_

_Joseph gulped and shakily nodded as he turned his eyes and attention back to the paragraph as best as he could. Yet, that hand never left his bum. No, instead, Joseph squeaked as it began to squeeze his rear, trembling as he felt his teacher’s fingers brush up and down the area between his cheeks that was thankfully covered by his standard uniform inforced trousers. “M-Mr. Holf-fer, please stop” he pleaded, his voice so quiet and shaky that he doubt his teacher heard him. His limbs unfroze and he tried to move away the teacher’s inappropriate touches, but the older man pointed to the book sternly and Joseph was too subservient to his teacher and the want to be a good student and instead of listening to his sixth sense that was screaming at him to move away, he let the fear of disobeying his teacher keep him rooted there._

_“Stay and read” Mr. Holfer ordered and tightly squeezed Joseph’s bum as punishment._

_Joseph felt himself getting choked up and tears began to well in his eyes as he did as was told, unable to stop his teacher from continuing his mission in feeling every expanse of his butt. Fortunately, his teacher eventually did stop and Joseph sighed and sniffled in relief. But, then that evil hand trailed up a bit to the waistband of his trousers and his underwear and Joseph felt the hand tighten and he squeaked in terror like a scared mouse as the hand pulled them both down and the 8 year old trembled visibly and tears sprung back as his teacher disgustingly groaned at the sight of his bare rear._

_“M-Mr. Holfer, s-stop” Joseph choked out as his tears spilled and dripped onto the pages. He absolutely did NOT want wherever this was going. This felt utterly wrong and inappropriate and immoral and just...wrong. He may be a kid, but even he understood that the situation he was in right now was extremely dangerous. Yet...he couldn’t move, his feet and limbs frozen in place as he stayed bent over the surface again innocently. But, apparently his evil teacher took this position the wrong way or the right way in his perverted case._

_“Read” was the only Joseph received from his teacher who then stood up from his chair and walked to the door and Joseph had high hopes that he was going to leave the room, but once his ears heard the lock being turned, he began to cry as he knew he was locked in here. He tried to move away again, but then he jolted as felt his teacher’s presence behind him and towering over him like an evil giant. Joseph was so scared and didn’t know what was going on until his ears picked up the sound of something jingling and then heard something scratch followed by the sound of clothes shuffling. Nothing could have prepared Joseph for what was going to transpire. For in one second he felt something wet and big press against his back entrance and then in the next…_

_A loud scream left Joseph’s mouth as the huge thing forced itself in all the way, feeling the burn of his insides literally tearing around the huge thing. Joseph tried to inch away from the searing pain, but then felt his evil teacher grip the back of his head and pin the side of his face into his science book, his tears soaking and making water stains into the paper. He could not believe that such agony existed in this world and yet it was happening to poor him by the man he thought he could trust._

_“Shut up and read” he heard Mr. Holfer through the ringing in his ears. Joseph thankfully felt the man pull back, but then screamed as he thrust back in. Over and over the older man did this pattern and over and over Joseph cried at the excruciating agony enter and exit his rear that felt as if it were on fire. Pained cries left the little boy as he sobbed and screamed his heart out, his crying increasing as he felt something warm and wet trickle down the backs of his thighs. He’s had enough boo-boos to know that that was blood leaking from him._

_If the blinding pain wasn’t enough, he heard the evil man growl and tighten his hold and felt those thrusts come down harder and faster, shaking and creaking the very desk with his brutal slams into poor Joseph who could only just take the torture that infiltrated his body without a care in the world. “Fuckin so tight” he heard the cruel and twisted man who savagely raped the boy as if he was some cheap hooker and not some poor 8 year old boy who was the star pupil of his class._

_As the disgusting and stomach churning skin smacking sound that emitted from the cruel teacher’s unstoppable hips hitting his sore and red inflamed cheeks, Joseph felt his body grow numb from the immense torture and agonizing pain and his hoarse screams died down to him just softly crying and sniffling back the snot. Almost as if his brain was tired of the pain, Joseph felt as if he were drowning in a vast sea that stretched from end to end. The poor child felt as if the water was beginning to surround his body and he would happily let the water drown him if it weren’t for the constant pain being delivered onto his poor rear. If only he could submerge himself down to the darkest depths of the sea, then maybe just maybe, he didn’t have to go through this never ending pain. If only._

  
_“Hah ah, sss, shit! Gonna make me fucking cum!” Joseph fortunately heard through the consuming waves and even through the drowning water, he could feel those painful thrusts grow faster, sickeningly able to feel his teacher’s sac painfully smacking against his bloodied taint._

_“P-Please, s-stop” was the only thing Joseph could say through his misery, even if his plea was almost too quiet for his cruel teacher to hear over his fierce grunts and huffing swears. He just wanted all of this to stop. He didn’t want this nor did he want it to begin with. “I-It hurts. *hic* p-please, it hurts, please s-stop” Joseph cried out as his body rocked along with the quickening pace that made the sickening flesh smacking noise sound even faster._

_Fortunately, it seemed that whatever high being there was had finally heard Joseph’s pleas as he heard his teacher puff out incoherent words as his thrusts grew irregular and uneven until Joseph felt the teacher bury himself in deep and heard him release a groan. Joseph began to cry again as he felt something warm spurt into him. It felt disgusting and made him sick and he almost threw up his lunch from earlier, but he swallowed back the bile as he couldn’t do anything except let this vile man, his once trusted teacher, empty his seed into him._

_“Mr. Holfer” a voice called out over the intercom in the ceiling, “Joseph’s mum is here to pick him up.” Joseph heard the older man answer the voice back as he finally felt the teacher leave his body, feeling disgusted as he felt his teacher’s seed dribble out of him._

_“Well, that was fun wasn’t it, Joseph?” his teacher asked nonchalantly in a chipper voice as he pulled Joseph’s trousers back up before fixing his own pants and tightened his belt before he went to grab Joseph’s bookbag and lifted the child’s head off his science book and stuffed it into his bag, “you were a very good student.”_

_But, Joseph didn’t take the praise at all as he slowly stood up straight and winced and wobbled at the fiery pain in his rear. He didn’t want to take anymore praises from this man, this monster, this...this devil. He wanted to go home and be far away from this demon as much as humanly possible. With that, he grabbed his bookbag and hobbled towards the door and just about to leave when he jumped as a hand touched his back and ‘owwed’ in pain._

_“If you dare tell anyone, I won’t hesitate to do it to you again” his teacher threatened him in a voice that made more tears spring to Joseph’s eyes. All Joseph did was curtly nod and limped out of the room, his mind in a catatonic sight as it replayed the horror he had to endure._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Fortunately, Joseph didn’t keep his mouth shut and he indeed told his mother what happened and even showed her what his rear looked like that very night. Thankfully, the teacher was fired when multiple cases of sexual assault and rape were placed on Mr. Holfer and he was subsequently arrested and sentenced to life in prison. Despite justice being served, Joseph still had recurring flashbacks from that day. But, the question still remained: why was Joseph now a pedophile and a participant in Ryan’s child trafficking business when he had been raped as a child? Well, let’s just say that event made Joseph spiral down that path. They say that those that have been molested and sexually assaulted sometimes follow the same path as the person that abused them sexually in the first place. And that’s exactly what had happened to Joseph.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_Now come to terms with the fact that that event happened to him, Joseph began to see things in a new light, a more perverted light especially when it came to kids. Ever since then, the looks he gave to small children began to feel more intense and sensual more than need be and the amount of times he’s had to beat one out in the men’s restroom at the grocery store because a little girl looked so sexy to him was bizarre and sick, but now Joseph couldn’t help it. Every child got the look when the parents or normal people weren’t looking his way. But, he never touched them. No, he was much to wary of strangers beating his ass if he did and kept his hands to himself as best as he could while out in public, but behind closed doors and in his bedroom while his mum was sleeping down the hall, Joseph absolutely jerked it to images of little ones in scantily clad clothes with fantasies of what he wanted to do to him. God, he had gotten sick despite the rape only happening 10 years ago and he was 18 now._

_It then all came to head one day while he was relaxing in the public park, enjoying the evening sun as he kids of various age played on the playground. While it might’ve seemed like he was just enjoying the breeze, in reality, he was scouring each one to determine which one he deemed fuckable. Perfectly tame in his eyes._

_He then watched as one little boy, a blondish brown headed kid, wave goodbye to his little friends who were paying him no mind as he began towards one of the dirt trails surrounding the park and Joseph kept his eyes on him as the boy walked further and further down the path until he was a ways away down the trail. Perfect. And looking over at the father and seeing that he was asleep on the park bench was even more perfect. Checking his surroundings to make sure no one was watching him, Joseph stood up from the bench and casually began to walk towards the trail and after giving the little boy’s father a glance to make sure that he was still asleep, Joseph tailed after his wandering son, the father unaware as to where his son was and what was going to happen to him and he felt his erection twitch at the thought._

_Joseph followed after the kid for a while until he eventually found the little squirt, who was just singing a little song to himself as he walked deep down the trail. The kid didn’t seem to mind the fact that he was walking this far away from any adults (apart from him of course), but Joseph could sense that the kid was realizing that he was getting lost and he smiled at the thought. Joseph tailed after him quietly until he saw the kid stop and then look around, his singing ceasing as he whipped his head back and forth nervously. Joseph smiled as he knew what happened: the kid realized he was lost and didn’t how to get back. Again, so perfect for him. Alright, it was time to give up the ruse he figured._

_"You really shouldn't be walking down this path by yourself, kid" Joseph piped up behind the child, smirking as he saw him jump in surprise and watched the kid twirl around to see where the voice had came from._

_The little boy looked up at him hesitating but finally spoke up. "Sorry, ...I'm lost" he admitted looking around looking up at Joseph shyly._

_Joseph chuckled and knelt down till he was about the kid's height. "what are you doing back here anyway, buddy? shouldn't you be playing with the other kids?" he questioned_

_The little boy furrowed his eyebrows and huffed. "Didn't want to, they were boring" he mumbled crossing his arms and sighed looking at his feet slightly kicking up dirt._

_Joseph chuckled again and patted the kid on the head, admiring at just how soft his hair was. "Yes, they may have been a bit boring, but you are far too young to be walking off by himself, you know? And your dad would be worried sick if he knew that you were gone" he chided._

_The little blonde boy looked down and sighed. "I guess..." he said guilt lining his tone as he whined, "can you take me back?"_

_Joseph smiled and patted his head again. "Sure thing, buddy. Why don't you tell me your name while I take you back" he offered._

_"My name is Ashton" he said holding his hand out for Joseph to take it. He actually gave a soft smile and felt very comfortable around him._

_Joseph took his hand and gently squeezed it and stood up to full height. "Well, Ashton, my name is Joseph. Now, how's about we get you back to your dad?" he asked and led the kid further down the path, knowing there was an off the trail path in these trees that he knew no one had walked on for years._

_Ashton nodded and followed Joseph looking around. "Thank you for helping me" he explained._

_Joseph just smiled down at him as they walked down the trail. "Don't worry about it, Ashton. It'd really suck if your dad woke up from his nap and saw that his kid wasn't on the park, wouldn't it?" he asked with vague interest, wanting to get this kid somewhere quiet so he could fuck the shit out of him and he felt his erection twitch in agreement._

_Ashton nodded. "He'd be upset I left" he whimpered and held Joseph's hand tighter and looked around, "is this a shortcut?"_

_The British man just nodded and smiled with half reassurance and half excitement. "Sure is. There is a path down here that is the quickest way for you to get back to your father" he lied with care lingering in his voice to make it sound believable._

_Ashton smiled. "let's hurry!" he laughed and giggled looking up at Joseph, "I like your shirt" he commented._

_Joseph just chuckled and looked forward as he continued down the path. This kid was downright adorable and Joseph wanted more than anything to ruin this child. Damn, was this how his teacher felt about him all those times before he raped him he wondered? Joseph shrugged as they walked for a while until he spotted the deserted path in the tree line._

_"Ah! there it is! This is a path I always took to get back to the park. It's a bit abandoned, but it's still a sure fire way to get you back" he lied again and almost yanked on the kid's hand as he took Ashton down the path. With this many trees and how far they were out, there was no way for anyone to hear them or even find them. Joseph had heard about people being killed right down this path and how nobody could find the bodies cause they were all buried down deep down this path. A perfect kill and a perfect rape spot especially since this would be his first time raping someone._

_Ashton looked around nervously. "It looks a little scary" he whimpered and moved to hold Joseph's hand tighter as he looked around and leaned against Joseph as his only source of protection. "What if there's a mean animal?"_

_Joseph just chuckled as he led the kid down the path until he knew they were far enough from anyone being able to even hear him if he screamed. Now was the time and he needed it now._

_"What if a big scary wolf tries to eat us?" He worried in thought and held onto Joseph tightly and looked up at him "I'm scared... Will you protect me?"_

_Joseph just turned to face the child, staring into those big brown eyes that he could just take a chocolatey swim in. He cupped the kid's cheek and brushed his thumb against the soft skin. "You're such a pretty kid" he mused and brushed his thumb over those plump red lips, "such an adorable thing you are."_

_Ashton blushed softly and gave a soft giggle. "Thank you" he said softly looking up at him, not seeming to realize the position or situation he was in right now. That gentle caress calmed him down from the worry of being eaten by a wild animal._

_Joseph smirked at the cute display, but...it was time to ruin the cuteness. With that, he roughly grabbed the back of Ashton's hair and all but smashed the kid’s face into the ground, smiling menacingly at the loud yelp Ashton let out and image of the child pinned face down on the ground before him._

_Ashton gasped as he instantly felt dazed and tried to comprehend exactly what just happened. “W-Why did you do that?!” he cried out as he tried to struggle under the strong grip on his head._

_"Gonna have some fun with you" Joseph murmured out as he yanked down the kid's shorts and spiderman briefs, moaning at the sight of the round plush cheeks. His hand then caressed the soft cheeks, his thumb spreading his cheek and he moaned in delight at the sight of that puckered hole._

_Ashton blushed and felt disgusted as the filthy hand touched his no-no area. "I-I don't think you're supposed to do that" he said shakily, "it feels weird." He whined aloud and tried to get back up, now starting to worry a lot more about the circumstance he was in. Why did he decide to go down that stupid dirt path in the first place and why was this evil man doing this to him?_

_Joseph just shoved his face back into the ground, his hand immediately going to work in undoing his belt and pulling his fly down. "You're not going anywhere" he said lowly his voice taking on a dark turn and he sighed as his erection was finally able to breathe. "You're gonna stay right there" he continued as he pulled his pants and boxers down enough and groaned in delight as his swollen cock sprung out already hard and leaking._

_Ashton could only hear what was happening and whimpered as fear swept through his entire being."Please stop doing that- M-my head hurts" he cried out in protest and tried to stay as still as he could._

_Joseph just ignored him and let out a soft moan as he stroked his awaiting length. He didn't give Ashton any warning. As soon as he released himself, Joseph positioned his tip with the virgin hole and immediately shoved his cock in, letting out a loud groan as his cock was just surrounded in the tight warm goodness._

_Ashton felt the sudden burn and stretch tear through his body as he practically screamed in pain immediately, having tears fall the pure pain being the worst he's ever felt in his lifetime. “It hurts! It hurts take it out, it hurts!!!” Ashton cried out._

_Joseph let out a shuddery moan as he bottomed out entirely, never has he felt something this tight before. "God, you feel so goddamn good" he groaned as he rolled his hips and pulled back before slamming in all the way, groaning as the walls tightened around him even more. He pulled back and slammed in again and loved that he got the same feeling. Fuck, it was so tight. he repeated this motion, letting out breathy grunts as he thrust into the heat. Goddamn, if this was how much pleasure his bastard of a teacher felt that day, then Joseph would surely do this again and again to every child he could take away and then have his way with them._

_Ashton could feel the sting and burn mix with something wet and Ashton had scraped his knees enough to know what that was, blood. He cried out loudly out of pain and fear and he literally could hear his heart beat like a loud drum._

_Joseph just moaned as a warm wetness began to slick his movements. Looking between them, he groaned as he watched streaks of blood began to coat his shaft. "Fuck, so fucking tight" he breathed out. Growling out a curse and tightening his grip on the kid's mop of blondish brown hair, Joseph began to fuck the child harder, grunting loudly with each push into the leaking hole._

_"Please! Stop it hurts!" the child sobbed out and felt sick to his stomach, the rough ground he was slammed against actually managed to cut his cheek as he whimpered and cried. "It burns!"_

_Joseph just let out a sultry breathless laugh as he continued to violate the child. He lolled his head back and listened to the joyous sound of the kid's wails and sounds of complaint. In that he closed his eyes and really took in the sounds around him: the sound of the wind blowing against the trees, the thunderous sound of his hips smacking against the child's plump rear, the disgusting squelching sound of his dick pushing repeatedly through the bloody entrance, his moans and delighted groans of pleasure, and the oh so lovely screams that came from the child. All of it was just simply music to his ears and he loved both it and the feeling around his thick and large length._

_The sick feeling in Ashton’s stomach began to get too much due to the excruciating pain, saliva beginning to pool in his mouth. Unable to hold back any longer, Ashton lurched forward and vomited on the forest floor, emptying all the stuff he ate today right in front of him. His stomach contracted with each puke until he was just heaving and then he let out a shuddery cry as he finished, laying his scratched cheek against the floor as he waited for the man to finish hurting him._

_Joseph just let out a laugh at the fact that the kid grew up. “You’re a disgusting little shit” he teased breathlessly and then grunted out a ‘fuck’ as he felt himself grow close. “Goddammit, you’re gonna make me cum” he panted out, his eyes clenched closed as he could feel the irresistible heat flicker at his nether regions, feeling his cock swell with the need to and felt his heavy smacking balls drawing up with the promise of pumping a good amount of cum into the child. He let out a series of breathless growls as he pounded even harder into the body, his ruthless thrusts growing uneven and sloppy, but no less powerful._

_Ashton just softly whimpered as the painful movements inside him continue. He didn’t want any of this. All he wanted was to get back to his father who was probably oh so worried about him. But now, he got himself in trouble by coming back here in the first place and now here he was being violently sodomized by the man who promised to take him back to his father. How stupid was he and how cruel was this man._

_Joseph grunted and panted out a few swears as he thrust as much as he could towards that burning heat until he tossed his head back and groaned loudly as he buried himself deep as he spilled inside the kid. “Grrddammit, Ashton” Joseph snarled as he harshly bucked with each wave of his orgasm that swept through him, his hips smacking against the child’s rear with each spurt._

_Ashton whimpered out a soft cry as he felt something warm and wet filled him up. The feeling of the sticky fluid filling him made him feel sick again and he shuddered as the older man moaned out his name._

_Joseph rolled his hips with each spurt before he stilled and sighed, panting breathlessly from his intense high. “Gods...you were bloody good” he breathed out, petting the soft blondish brown hair._

_Ashton just began trembling and soft cries began to emit from him as his mind replayed the horrific painful thing that had just happened to him. He’ll probably never forget about all that just happened not even till his dying day will he ever forget about this moment._

_Sighing as he officially came down, Joseph pulled himself out of the shaking body, moaning at the sight of blood mixed cum began oozing out of the kid’s gaping and torn anus and down his taint until it was just staining the forest floor. “Well, kid” Joseph breathed out as he stood up and pulled his lower clothes back up and refastened everything, “hope somebody finds you.” And with that, Joseph turned on his heel and left the secluded area and casually walked back to the park and smirked internally as the father was still asleep on the bench._

_‘Sorry bout your kid, mister’ Joseph thought teasingly as he nonchalantly headed to his car and unlocked it before stepping in and revved up the car and looked through his windshield and snickered as he watched the father pick his head up and look around, as if he were looking for his kid. “Sucks to be you, dad of the year” Joseph snickered as he pulled out of the parking space and drove off to his home._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

And that’s how Joseph became the sicko that he was today and even right now as he grunted like a caveman as he ruthlessly raped poor Agitha who had long stopped screaming, but was still sobbing her little heart out as the pure, unadulterated torment was unleashed onto her body in the form of his furious slams inside of her deflowered vagina. Funny how like this sweet little girl he used to be a sweet kid, but now he’s turned into a complete monster...just like his teacher. Though he still never forgave the bastard man for hurting him so, Joseph had to thank him for leading him down this sinful, but exciting and damn pleasurable road.

“Jesus, this kid’s tight” Joseph gruffed out and looked over at Patrick, one of the more recent employees, but was still as sick as they all were and at the moment he was currently chowing down on some McDonald’s at the table. “Hey, lil J. You wanna turn with her? I’m getting hungry just looking at your food” Joseph asked and felt his stomach growl.

Patrick looked up from his Big Mac and smiled around the mouthful of burger in his mouth and nodded. “Sure” he replied before swallowing and pointing to the bag, “got you and Brett burgers and fries too.” Patrick went to take another bite but then felt a tug at his pants leg and looked down and groaned in frustration as one little girl who was maybe 4 or 5 with black hair gazed up at him with pleading eyes. “Hungry” she complained as she made a grabby motion with her little hand, obviously wanting Patrick’s food.

The short, bald man hopped off the stool and sneered down at her and wanted to smack her away, but then an idea popped into his head and he visibly smirked as an evil glint came to his eyes. “You want some of my burger, sweetheart?” he teased and waved the burger in his hand and chuckled as her little brown eyes hungrily followed the Big Mac and she continued to watch as he took a couple more bites of it and made to give her the burger so she could get a bite and before her mouth even touched it, Patrick snatched it away and he laughed at the whine she let out.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll let you get a bite, but first” he trailed off as he swallowed his food and set the burger in its cardboard container and dusted his hands off before he undid his belt, “why don’t you show me how much you really want it.”

The little girl made a distressed and shook her head as she tried to back away, but whined as Patrick was quick to grab the back of her head and clawed her scalp with one hand while the other dragged his zipper down. “Why are you tryna run? You wanted a bite of my food didn’t you?” Patrick taunted as he pushed his pants down and pulled his length out through the opening of his boxers, “if you want a bite, I suggest you get to sucking, girly.”

The little girl just shook her head as cries began to emit from her and Patrick, growing tired of her complaints, just used her crying to his advantage as he shoved the tip of his cock into her agape mouth that was letting out cries and ignored her begging sounds as he grunted and shoved his dick further into her mouth and groaned at the warmth and the gag the girl let out. “If you bite it or throw up on me, I’m going to put my dick up your ass” he threatened with a vengeance as he held tight to her head as he began thrusting into her, grunting and letting soft moans as he shoved in and out of the small mouth of the child that still continued to cry, but had no choice except let it happen.

Joseph just chuckled at the erotic display before he puffed out a swear as he felt himself drawing near. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum” he huffed out as he thrust faster into little Agitha’s ruined pussy, his hips harshly smacking against the back of her spread thighs as he sped towards his orgasm. The British man thrust as much as he could, grunting loudly with each hurried thrust before he slammed in home and let out a shuddery groan as he spilled inside the little girl’s womb, her crying returning as she felt the gross wetness of something shooting into her and making her stomach swell. Joseph let out hissing grunts as he pumped his fill into the poor girl who just wanted it to stop.

Joseph was just pulling out when they heard the front door, the one with the multiple locks on it but was unlocked as of now, open and in walked, no stumbled in, was Brett who was absolutely trashed and had a bottle of whiskey in his hand. “Them m’fuckers don’t know when to stop” Brett slurred as the door closed behind him and automatically locked and stumbled down the entryway until Joseph and Patrick and all the little ones could see Brett in his drunken stupor.

Joseph chuckled as he sat up and pulled his pants back up. “Had a fun time at the liquor store?” Joseph teased as he walked over to Brett and took the whiskey out of his hand and placed it onto the table and helped him lean against the couch and gave him a sweet kiss to his lips.

Brett sloppily kissed his lover back. “No, I went to da new bar and they just kept giving me shots and they even gave me a bottle as thanks for being their first customer” he slurred out and looked over at Patrick and guffawed as he saw what the short man was doing to the poor girl that was being forced to suck Patrick’s cock, “hey, lil J. Lemme have the lil bitch.”

Patrick just laughed at his friend’s drunkenness and pulled the little girl’s head away and before she could get a chance to get away, Patrick dragged her over by her hair and handed her to Brett. “Here you go. Your food is on the table if you want it” he said as he set his sights on little Agitha who, due to the pain, was just catatonic as she just lied there on the couch staring up at the ceiling. Fine by him he supposed as he took his place between her legs and aligned his cock with her already defiled and cum leaking vaginal opening before roughly shoving in deep, groaning at the still tightness around him and the wetness inside her, courtesy of Joseph.

Speaking of Joseph. The British man waved the two off as he was more interested in the bag of McDonald’s food. “You two kids have fun” Joseph remarked as he beelined over to the bag and hungrily licked his lips as he pulled out a McDouble and a medium fry and sat at the table and unwrapped the burger and immediately began to chow down.

“Stop yer fucking bitchin” Brett slurred at the crying and screaming child as he dragged the kid, literally drag as she did not want to go with him, over to the little play table and swept everything off it before slamming her face into the surface and his evil side grinned at the yelp she let out at the harsh contact that was followed by her beginning to cry from the treatment. “Quiet, brat” he gruffed out as he dropped to his knees behind her and yanked her green shorts down and pulled her panties aside to expose the two prizes he wanted. All the leftover kids that were still in the play area, the lucky few that wasn’t gone to a renter, all turned away including the two brothers as they held each other to try and forget the pain the two had endured together.

“I think she’s still fresh, Brett” Joseph commented around his mouthful and swallowed and reached for a fry and dipped it in the sweet and sour, “great that you knew that sweet and sour was my favorite dipping sauce, Patrick.” Patrick just looked up from his harsh thrusts and grinned at him before going back to slamming into Agitha furiously.

Smiling at the info, Brett drunkenly but expertly undid his pants and shucked them down his thighs along with his boxers and didn’t even use any spit to at least lubricate his dick. He was too drunk to care about lube and he was a sick masochist in the since he liked to feel the kids bleeding on his dick. “Gonna give it to ya” he slurred out huskily as he smacked his dick porno style against the little girl’s squirming rear slamming her face into the table again to get her to stop squirming, “hold still, bitch.”

Brett, though he wanted to break that developing hymen of the little girl, that asshole that was right in his line of sight looked so small and fuck, Brett wanted to rip it open wide. “Your pretty hole is callin ta me” Brett gruffed out as he lined his fat red colored head with the tiny butthole and without any verbal warning, not like he gave any, Brett roughly shoved his cock in incredibly deep, groaning along with the loud shrill sounding scream the little girl let out as she felt as if she was being ripped in half.

“Gonna turn ya into my little anal princess” Brett gruffed out as he rolled his hips through the intense tightness that was practically strangling his dick, yet he knew firsthand how good that tightness felt. Putting a harsh nail gripping hold on the girl’s side and damn near drawing blood, Brett growled as he immediately began slamming into the poor child’s rear as if he were a sex deprived mad man and getting turned on by her pathetic screams and cries and even the cries of the other children who were forced to witness this scene, groaning as he began to feel the familiar warm crimson liquid slick his cock with each thrust into that absolutely torn and bleeding hole that streamed blood down the back of the little girl’s thighs like a steady stream and drip into a puddle of blood on the tan carpeted floor.

“Fuck yeah, so fuckin tight” he breathed out as his thrusts came down so hard and shook the play table roughly with each one.

Joseph just nonchalantly continued to eat his burger and fries as the musical sounds of skins slapping together and the gruff, beast-like grunts and screams of pain and heart wrenching cries filled the living space. How he and everyone here in this business had grown accustomed and used to the disgusting sight and sounds around here was still a mystery to Joseph even this far down the road he’s gone. How any of them came to enjoy causing these children torment whenever the adults would drag them away to do disgusting things to do them that would forever scar these little ones. How any of them thought what they did around here for the money was even remotely okay. But, they were all too far down the rabbit, no, snake pit to even consider changing their ways. Too far down was Joseph and the others, they’ve long turned away from the path of righteousness and they now walked the path of no mercy and no path of forgiveness could ever change their routes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! If you guys like this story and have anymore ideas of what should go into this fanfic, let me know in the comments!


	5. A Tale of a Broken Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tabitha wants to run, wants to escape from her hell. She can't stay and be used like this anymore.

Tabitha has had enough. She was too young to be in this hellhole that she had been forced into, she was only 6 for heaven’s sake and 6 year olds like her and even the younger kids should never ever be in the situation they were all in. She needed to escape and though she knew of the consequences for her even trying to leave, she had to go. How she gotten into this hellhole still boggled her little brain as though she had only been here for little over 2 months, it felt like an eternity of never ending pain and sorrow.

And poor Tabitha could never forget how she wound up here in the first place.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_“And then the dragon was thiiis big!” little Tabitha exaggerated to her little friend as she and her other classmates sat along the wall of the entrance way of the school. It was the end of the school day and boy did she have a wonderful day. Today was her 6th birthday and everyone in her class sang her a happy birthday. Even better? Her own teacher, Mrs. Haley, used her own money to buy Tabitha a birthday cake that was decorated in pink frosting and had ‘Happy Birthday, Tabitha!’ written in white frosting. Very much a good day today was and when she got home, her parents were going to take her to Chuck e Cheese for her birthday party. Oh, she could not wait!_

_“Tabitha Flores! Your uncle is here to pick you up!” One of the monitors at the school announced. Tabitha was confused. Why was her uncle picking her up? Perhaps they were busy at work she assumed. Whichever the case, she was ecstatic and couldn’t wait to go home._

_Grabbing her backpack and lunch kit and waving goodbye to her friends, Tabitha speedwalked out the double doors and to a car she was unfamiliar with. She knows she hasn’t seen her uncle in a while, but when did he get a new car? A quiet warning sign went off in her head, but she just ignored it as she opened the door and hopped into the backseat and set her backpack and lunch kit on the other side of the seat before closing the door behind her._

_“Who are you? Are you my uncle?” she asked in a small voice as the man drove them away from the school and down the road._

_She heard the older man chuckle and met his blue eyes in the rearview mirror. “Yes, dear, I’m your uncle Ryan remember? Your mother called me to let me know that she was going to be a bit late to pick you up and your daddy wasn’t able to reach me. But, don’t worry. I’ll take you home so you can enjoy your birthday, Mrs. Birthday girl” he said in that deep accented voice that Tabitha couldn’t recognize where it was from, but she just smiled naively as she let the strange man-er Ryan, known as her uncle, take her to her destination._

_The ride was silent between them with the older man humming to the tune of the radio as he drove...past her house. “U-Uh, Mr. Ryan? That was my house you just passed” Tabitha stated matter-of-factly as she looked through the back window as they drove further away from her house._

_The older man just chuckled and nodded and waved her off. “Relax, dear. Your mommy and daddy told me that they wanted me to drop you off at my place a few blocks from here. They wanted you to just wait there for a bit while they are still at work. But, don’t worry, we’re gonna celebrate your birthday right?”_

_Tabitha felt a tiny bit uneasy, but she just beamed a wide grin at the thought of celebrating her spectacular day with her family. “Okay” she said as she looked out the window and watched scenery go by, not seeming to have realized that she was being taken somewhere with this random man who claimed to be her uncle._

_They eventually made a right and drove into what appeared to be an abandoned parking garage that only had one other car parked in it. “Alright, this is the place” Ryan pointed out the building in front of them as he parked the car and took the keys out. To Tabitha and every outsider, it looked like the faded red-bricked 2 story building with a rusty metal door. To her, it looked like this man, who claimed to be her uncle, had taken her to some historical, yet long forgotten place tucked in the back of downtown Austin...oh how wrong was she and she was too naive to figure out what was exactly wrong with this scenario. She was cut off from her curious and wary thoughts when her door opened and Tabitha really got a good glimpse of her “uncle.” Laid back and tamed brown hair with a streak of gray, slightly chubby cheeks, brown scruff wrapped around his jaw, and those blue eyes of his again that were now looking at her with a weird look that Tabitha couldn’t pinpoint. “Well, let’s go in shall we?” he said as he took her hand and pulled her out the car half against her will and closed and locked the car behind him as he pulled Tabitha behind him and over a little dirt path that led to the door._

_“M-My mommy is going to come get right?” she stammered a bit as she watched the older man unlock what appeared to be a backdoor of the building, “i-is this really your home?”_

_The older man just chuckled and nodded as he turned the door knob. “Trust me, sweetheart. You’re gonna have some fun in my place” he reassured with an almost sinister chuckle as he opened the door pushed Tabitha inside, the blonde girl reluctantly going inside despite feeling that little warning in her head ringing louder, alerting to her that she was definitely not in a good place._

_“Get over here, you little shit!” was the first thing little Tabitha heard someone, a man by sound of it, say, no, shout that was then followed by a loud cry. What she stumbled in on was a huge open space with a kitchen and a large table to her left, an entryway that lead to a hallway right next to a big curved sofa and a huge open space that looked to be like a big play area that was filled with lots and lots of toys more than she had in her own room at home and there was even a bunch of children, some clothed some surprisingly not. But, what shocked her even more was not the dead look in some of their eyes as if something bad has happened to them._

_But...there was a man in here with them. More specifically, this curly haired man had some poor little girl who was probably Tabitha’s own age and for some reason was only dressed in a Dora the Explorer shirt and panties and was dragging her by the scalp it seemed and then just all but picked her up and threw her a little too onto her back on the couch. And just as she was about to sit up and try to escape again, the man growled loudly enough to scare the children and even her too as he slammed her back against the cushion and then...he slapped her across the face. Of course, the girl started to cry from the impact, but then her wrists were suddenly grabbed and then were pinned over head with one hand._

_“Tryin to fucking run away huh? You won’t be running by the time I’m done with you” the wicked man gruffed out as he roughly tore her little panties clean off and Tabitha felt a fearful shiver run down her spine as she heard the man sickeningly groan._

_Tabitha shook her head in disbelief. No, she couldn’t possibly stay here right? This place and that man who was doing something with his jeans was not safe and she felt no sense of safety in here. She took another step back and then jolted and let out a fearful eep as her back collided with a pair of what felt like legs and she whimpered at the dark chuckle she heard from above and nervously looked up and whimpered at the dark, sinister look that Ryan, this man who was definitely NOT her uncle, was staring down at her and that smile just made the look all the more menacing._

_“Happy birthday, little Tabitha” the older man taunted and put a strong hand on the back of her neck to prevent her from running and made her take a detour towards the hallway._

_The curly haired man looked up from what he was doing and saw where his boss was taking to the newcomer. “Hey, Ryan. New catch?” he asked casually as he opened the fly of his jeans and pushed down the front of his boxers and Tabitha was in full view of the man’s penis, or thing thing, as her mother called it. God, she wish she was at home right now._

_Ryan himself just chuckled and stopped pushing the girl for a bit to chat with the man. “You know it. Picked her up from school” he said as he nudged little Tabitha who was just staring into the sorrow-filled eyes if the little girl who despite her best efforts was still struggling, even if both girls and all the other children knew that escape was impossible._

_“Fresh meat?” the curly haired man asked and Tabitha shuddered at the excitement in his voice. Where was she? Who were these evil men? Why were all these children here? Where were their clothes? What happened to them? So many questions ran around her head as she tried to come up with some logical answer and what did that msn mean by “fresh meat?” Was she the fresh meat?_

_“Oh, yeah. Fresh meat” was the only thing Ryan responded as he resumed pushing Tabitha into the hallway and though she could no longer see what was going to happen to the poor girl, the loud heartbreaking scream of pain she let out and the disgusting groan the man let out. Those sounds continued to echo down the hall with each step Tabitha and it made her little heart hurt with each cry and scream that poor girl let out as she passed room after room before she came to a room at the end of the hall that soon was opened and the light was flicked on and before she had a chance to really take in the large room, she let out a surprised noise as she was shoved inside and nearly stumbled before she heard the door slam behind the man._

_Tabitha caught her footing and after righting herself, she whirled around to face the large intimidating man. “C-Can I please go home now. I-I don’t wanna be here anymore” she pleaded as even through the closed door, she could still here the poor girl screaming. Whatever was happening to that child, Tabitha definitely wanted no part in it and would much rather go home and forget all about what she saw._

_Ryan chuckled a dark, menacing laugh as he crept towards the little girl and smiled like the cheshire cat as Tabitha began to back up. “Oh, but why miss Tabitha Flores? Today’s your special day and all I wanna do is give you a wonderful present for such a pretty little 6 year old such as yourself” Ryan crooned in a taunting manner as he backed her up against the foot of his bed and roughly pushed her back onto the comforter and was already on top of her before she could get the smart idea to run, “so, why not be a big girl and let your dear old uncle Ryan give you a nice birthday surprise.”_

_But, Tabitha just shook her head repeatedly and let out whimpering ‘no’s’ as she tried to sit up, but the older man, much like the man she saw on the couch, just shoved her back against the mattress. “N-No, y-you’re not my uncle. I-I’m scared and I wanna go home! Please, let me go” she pleaded as tears sprung to her eyes and she whimpered as the large cruel hand of the evil man began to push up her dress and she tried to push it away, but the hand was much stronger than she was. “P-Please, I-I wanna go home, please, let me go” she pleaded as her voice began to waver that evil hand inched between her inner thighs and shuddered in disgust as she felt it touching her bare skin._

_Ryan chuckled as he ignored her struggling as he pushed her dress up further and sickeningly groaned at the sight of her little Frozen Olaf panties. “And are these just the cutest thing?” he commented in a voice that made Tabitha sick to her stomach, “it’s too bad I’m going to have to take them off huh, Tabby.” Not waiting for her to respond, not that he was going to listen to whatever she was saying regardless, Ryan gripped the hem of her panties and tugged them down her squirming legs which only made it easier to take them off and toss them to the floor._

_Tabitha began to fully panic internally now as her breaths began to quicken with the tears she could feel burning her eyes. Her parents had always taught her about saying no to strangers and that if she ever felt uncomfortable in a situation, she was to tell them. Except now, this twisted man above her was absolutely making her feel extremely uncomfortable and she wanted to immediately bolt towards the door when she felt that filthy hand trail back in between her thighs and she let out a squeak of terror as the man touched her no-no place. Her mother has taught her that no one should EVER touch her there and terror-filled whimpers left her mouth and her body began trembling and she felt the pinpricks of tears as those fingers began touching her there._

_“P-Please, s-stop. I-I wanna go home” she pleaded and tried to push and squirm away from the hand and hiccuping cries began to emit from her and tears began to fill her eyes and stream down her face as those fingers uncomfortably rubbed up and down her parts that just felt yucky touching her, “P-Please, Mr. Ryan, I-I want m-mommy.”_

_But, the older man just sneered evilly down at her as his fingers rubbed up and down her immature folds. “Oh, no sweetheart. I have to give you your birthday gift before I let you go back” he taunted mockingly and then Tabitha cried out in mild pain and discomfort as a finger was abruptly shoved into her, “mmm, so nice and tight. Don’t worry, little Tabby. I’m gonna make you a woman for your birthday.”_

_Tabitha cried, fat tears rolling down her red cheeks as the finger moved in and out of her, feeling the burning stretch of the intrusion. Make her a woman? What did that mean? She was already a young woman, so why did she need to become more of a woman? And why was this man doing that? She didn’t like the finger being...inside her. That’s where her pee came from. So, why was this horrible, cruel man doing this to her and why won’t he stop touching her there. “S-Stop *hic* stop, I-I don’t like it” she cried and tried to worm away from the filthy touches yet the man had a good grip on her hip, “s-stop, stop, s-s-stop *hic* please.” Her cry was only met with a deep chuckle as that cruel finger wouldn’t stop._

_Finally, Tabitha has had enough. She wanted to go home and like the little girl she saw earlier, she wasn’t going to go down without a fight either. “Stop!” she yelled out and without thinking, she punched her so called “uncle” in the cheek and the man grunted and withdrew his finger to tend to his injured cheek._

_“You little-” she heard the man growl, but she was already scrambling off the bed as fast as she could and hurried towards the door and tried to turn the lock, but she let out a stifled whine as she found that it was locked. “You little shit” she heard the older man snarl out and her eyes widened in fear as he stumbled off the bed. Tabitha hurriedly tried to unlock the little lock on it as quick as she could and when she finally unlocked it, the blonde girl wrenched the door open and barely made it out the door and was just passing the first rooms on either side when she let out a cry as a rough hand gripped the roots of her hair and all but yanked her backwards, nearly making her stumble and fall on her back with only her head being suspended by the harsh grip on her scalp._

_“No! No! No! No!” she yelled out through her tears as she began to fight and struggle and kick as she was unfortunately dragged back into the room before Ryan just all but threw her into the room and she landed so hard on her back, not even bothering to shut the door this time._

_“You little bitch thought you could fucking leave huh? You really thought a little slut like you could just fucking run out on me did ya?” he sneered and stalked towards her and Tabitha whimpered in fear as she crawled back and she cowered in fear as she watched the older man reach towards her, “that’s all you little bitches is do huh? Try to fucking run when you know there’s nowhere to go.”_

_Still having some fight left in her, Tabitha rolled away and went to stand on her feet but she had no time to run as the man’s hand shot out and Tabitha cried out again as she was easily lifted up by her scalp again and and then was carried over to a large wooden desk and then she was instantly slammed onto her back, the air suddenly knocked out of her and she was a bit dazed from the impact. If that wasn’t enough, another hand was instantly wrapped around her skinny neck and she choked as it cut off her breath more. Nevertheless, she still tried to fight and struggle, her arms and legs flailing about and she tried to claw at the hand around her neck._

_“Relax. Don’t think I wouldn’t rape a dead girl” she heard the older man say and then without warning picked her head up and slammed it against the surface again, Tabitha’s struggling ceasing and her arms dropped onto the table. Taking his opportunity now, the little girl felt her legs being wrenched apart and she sickeningly heard Ryan hum in appreciation and lick his lips as he stared down at her with a predatory gaze. Still in a dazed sorta of state from the blow, her ringing ears were able to pick up the sound of jingling and a zipper._

_“Gonna make you a woman” she heard the evil man gruff out and then Tabitha gasped as she felt a lump of flesh lightly smack against her pelvis. Due to the fist around her throat, she couldn’t see what exactly that thing moving back and forth on her pelvis was, but whatever it was, she definitely had no intention of wanting it anywhere near her._

_Unfortunately, she did not get that option nor was her leaving here an option. She heard a spitting sound and felt the thing being lowered down a bit until she gasped as something way too big and wet press against her no-no place. And then...she screamed so loudly and heard the older man grunt as the thing was shoved into her and she felt her entire lower half burn in agony at the fiery pain of what felt like being split in half and the burning continued to scald her as the thing kept pushing in until the wicked man grunted as he was buried all the way to the hilt._

_“I-It hurts! T-Take it out, it hurts!” Tabitha sobbed out as fat tears came like waterfalls as the pain was too unbearable to ignore and her entire being just wanted this thing to be taken out at once._

_Ryan, her evil captor, just let out a deep menacing chuckle as he gripped the back of her knee and tightened his hold on her throat a bit before he reared back before shoving in all the way and Tabitha screamed in agony once again. Over and over the evil man speared into her with his burning rod and each time, the poor little blonde girl cried and screamed her little heart out. Her cries increased as she felt something warm and wet leak from her and make a small puddle on the wooden desk that felt wrong to her, but to Ryan he just groaned out a ‘fuck yeah.’_

_“Yeah, sss ah, turned you into a pretty woman now” Ryan sneered with a groan as finally crimson colored wetness slicked his way as he ruined the poor girl who just wanted it to end._

_The pain was not over. Tabitha heard the older man let out a scary sounding growl and felt those sharp nails dig into her skin as the thrusts began to pick up some speed and were no doubt more painful, the little girl now given up the fighting and just laid there and let out heartbreaking cries that she knew the other children could hear seeing as the door was still opened wide. Yet, not a single one of them came to her rescue. Not a single girl or boy walked down the hallway to assist her. And she wanted to be upset at the kids for not saving her, but she knew she couldn’t for there were two evil and corrupt men were much too terrifying to the other children for them to even think about helping her. She couldn’t even imagine all the horrors all the other children experienced. And gazing up at the man through watery eyes, she could tell that all of their pain and sorrow was because of this cruel man who didn’t have a shred of kindness in those pupil dilated eyes that made him look like a demon and that wicked smile made him look like the devil himself._

_“Hah, ffuck yeah! Damn, that’s a tight cunt!” the older man gruffed as he squeezed her neck tighter as he really began to have his evil way with her, those painful movements growing harder and harder and making the computer and things littered on the desk rock and roll off._

_Tabitha’s crying soon died down to her just staring up at the ceiling and softly whimpering through the pain as her private parts was being violated relentlessly, her whimpering being smothered by the disgusting sounds of flesh smacking ringing around the room and those ferocious, monstrous sounding grunts and twisted pleasurable sounds coming from the man above who was having a grand ole time raping some poor little girl who was supposed to be enjoying her birthday and going to Chuck E Cheese and just enjoying the day with her family, but now she was here in this bad place with this bad man and being forced to do this bad thing. Why? Why her? More tears began to shed from the sadness welling up inside her._

_The furious thrusts went on and on and each one carried their own brand of pain, making the poor girl whimper at each one. Thankfully and she had to give thanks to whatever high power there was, the evil man’s breathing began to pick up faster and faster and the thrusts grew irregular and sloppy, but no less hard. “Fuck, ‘m gonna cum!” the older man puffed out as his grunts grew louder and breathier before he eventually slammed in home and gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut as he let his orgasm wash over him. Tabitha whimpered as she felt something wet and warm and disgusting that made her even more sick to her stomach as she felt it empty into her. More and more of whatever this filthy wetness was as the man rolled his hips with each spurt, before he finally stilled and sighed._

_Now, that the pain was over, Tabitha began to fully cry before it turned into her wailing. She had been taken from her school, taken here without her knowledge, and had now been defiled by this cruel man who didn’t seem to have an ounce of sympathy for her pain. She wanted to go back home to her family, back to her original happy life, not be here anymore. “I-I w-wanna *hic* go h-home” she cried and let the tears fall as her body was too weak to even get up._

_The older man, the wicked man, just chuckled menacingly. “It seems you haven’t gotten a grasp on things huh, Tabby?” he said in the mocking tone as he withdrew his softening length and Tabitha whimpered as the liquid dribbled out of her, “you belong to me now. You and all these little kids are here to make my co-workers and I some good money by being used as pretty little sex slaves to do our bidding and to do other customers’ bidding as well. Say goodbye to your old life because this, my dear, is your new home. You will never go back to your home again.”_

_At that, Tabitha began to cry more at the reveal. No, she didn’t want to stay here. She didn’t want to become a ‘sex slave’ whatever that was. She did not want to not see her mommy and daddy again. Yet at the realization that she was essentially trapped here, her heart broken even more and she shed more tears._

_“Hey, Carter” a voice called out and Tabitha had enough energy to pick her head up to see where the voice had came from. It was yet another man standing in the doorway who looked to be older than Ryan and had a few gray hairs in his beard and his arms and even the backs of his hands were covered with art. And yet...those same decorated hands had a firm grip on the backs of two kids’ necks, one boy one girl both blonde, and judging by the looks in their distant blue eyes, they too have been through the horrors centered around this place._

_“Renter said he didn’t want these two anymore and that he wanted a fresh one” he announced as he pushed the two little one’s into Ryan’s office. Then her and the man’s eyes met and Tabitha felt fear swell inside her all over again at the dreaded familiar smile spreading across his face and that wicked glint in his eyes. “And who is this pretty lady? Never seen her round here before” he said in that sick voice that Tabitha already began to weirdly familiarize._

_Ryan chuckled and stepped aside to reveal the girl fully and Tabitha instinctively wanted to close her legs to hide her shame, but winced at the pain in her lower half when she tried. “Guess my own children have grown used to being used huh, Jeff Tell him we got him covered if he’s willing to pay a better price. You and I both now the fresh ones are of high value” Ryan informed walked over to his kids, his own children who both had a dead look in their eyes and they didn’t even flinch away as Ryan patted their heads. “That one over there” he nodded over to poor Tabitha, “is little Tabitha. Just broken in, but if you wanna have a go with her, feel free.”_

_Tabitha grew fearful once again at the evil man’s passive ‘go ahead’ to just...just...let her be used again and fearful at the predatory gaze this man known as Jeff was looking at her. “P-Please, n-no more. I-I wanna go home” she whimpered and trembled as Jeff stalked towards her like a hungry lion and every part of her body was screaming at her to run, but she felt as if she were frozen to the desk and all she could do was fear for her life and cry._

_But, Jeff just chuckled darkly as he waltzed over to her and stood over her body and whistled at the blood-tinged cum dribbling from her center. “She still good right? I might need to take her home with me” he asked as he was already undoing his pants and Tabitha sent up a silent prayer hoping that she wouldn’t have to endure hell again._

_“Oh, absolutely. Use her how you want” Ryan said before turning to his children, “Eli, why don’t you go play with the other children. Olivia, daddy needs to use you.”_

_Tabitha watched the little boy sigh with relief and literally run off while poor Olivia looked like she wanted to cry as her own father led her over to the very desk she was on. Tabitha watched it all from where she lay practically paralyzed. She watched as Olivia was lifted onto the desk and gently pushed onto her back next to Tabitha, the little girl already crying. Watched as her little shorts were pulled off along with her panties. Watched as her tiny legs were pushed open wide. All that was done by her cruel father who just pushed his pants back down and roughly stuff himself all the way...into his own daughter. Poor Olivia just let her cries be heard as her own father harshly thrust in and out of her once pure center, but has been ruined by the cruelest perverts thanks to the man doing this to her._

_“Poor thing” Tabitha heard Jeff say before she screamed as the pain in her center returned as she was forced to stretch around this art marked man’s thing. At that, tears began to fall down her face as well just as the harsh thrusts began. The tears fell not really from the constant pain, but at the realization that she was truly never going home, never going to leave this place ever again._

_This was now truly her forever...hell._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Tabitha checked her surroundings thoroughly. All the children were fast asleep, all curled up in their own beds down the hall with some sleeping on the couch or the beanbags, she being the one on the couch. She was well rested and ready and though fear still clung to her at being caught, Tabitha needed to get out of here. Mustering up her courage, the little girl slid off the couch and checking around her once more, she began to tip toe towards the back door, the front having too many locks for her to disassemble all by herself and she was too short to reach them.

 _‘Gotta get back to mommy and daddy’_ she thought longingly as she made it to the back door and gripped the doorknob and wisely watched her back as she ever so silently turned the knob, jumping a bit as she heard it unclick. She paused for a second and looked back to see if it alerted anyone. It wasn’t the cruel adults she was worried about, it was the kids. They had been conditioned to tattle on anyone who did something bad and if any of them alerted Ryan that she was trying to escape oh, a little bit of pee came out as she feared what would happen to her if she were to be caught. Sucking back her fear, Tabitha quickly opened the door and for the first time ever...she saw the outside. Though it was the same parking garage she saw when she got here, it was nice to see it again.

“Mm, Tabby?” she heard one of the little girls say her name, but Tabitha was already out the door and quietly closed it behind her.

The dirt underneath her bare feet felt slightly cool and the air around was warm. It was dark outside, yet the abandoned garage was lit up by the still working fluorescent lights in the ceiling. This was truly the outside in her mind and she smiled for the first time that she was now truly outside. Sighing with relief, the 6 year old girl began walking out the garage. She may not know how to get to her parents’ home, but she was definitely going to figure it out or at least go somewhere other than this place and maybe if she’s lucky, she’ll tell someone about this bad place. With that in mind, Tabitha began her happy trek to what she hoped was the exit.

However, her hopes were soon tarnished as she saw headlights spill into the garage as a car turned into it and...she felt more pee escape as she recognized the car. It was the same car Ryan had abducted her in and in the car was the cruel man himself...Ryan. The car stopped in front of her and Tabitha trembled in terror as the headlights turned off and she whimpered as the car door opened and out stepped Ryan and Tabitha whimpered and shook where she stood, too afraid to move from that spot as the older man was already evilly smiling at her as he closed and locked the car behind him as he advanced towards her.

“Well, well. Who knew it’d be you trying to escape? Such a valiant effort” he sneered with a wicked smile as he stepped closer and closer until he stood over like the evil giant he was, “and just where were you trying to go hmm? You are only 6 years old. How is a 6 year old little girl going to walk all the way back to her home with her mommy and daddy hmm?”

Every word Ryan spoke shot fear and terror up and down Tabitha’s body, tears of dread already welling up in her eyes and she couldn’t hold back her bladder and she unfortunately let go right there. Poor Tabitha cried as she peed herself right in front of the cruel man in front of her. She was so scared of what punishment she was going to get now. Last time she rebelled, the evil man stuck his thing into her butt and she remembered the utter pain from that. She hoped to whomever was listening to her pleas that that wouldn’t happen to her anymore and she hoped she wouldn’t get that pain anymore.

“Look at you. Pissing yourself like you haven’t been fucking potty trained by mommy and daddy. If only they could see their filthy child peeing all over herself like the cry baby she is” Ryan berated the girl and poor Tabitha cried even more at the humiliating words.

“P-P-Please, I-*hic*-I-I wanna go *hic* home. P-Please, please, I wanna go home” she sobbed her little heart out as tears fell like waterfalls down her tomato red face and snot dribbled out her nose. She did next to nothing to wipe her face, wanting this cruel man to see the full extent of the pain he’s caused her since she got here. No, since she was kidnapped and taken here and forced to become the thing she hated for these disgusting men who treated her like trash.

She heard the evil man laugh aloud as if her pitiful tears was just a joke to him. “Oh, Tabby. Little Tabitha. You really miss home don’t you?” he crooned in a condescending voice and Tabitha was just too choked up with emotions to respond and she only nodded her head, “you wanna go back to your parents hmm? You don’t want to be here anymore? You’d rather go back to your family?” All that, Tabitha could only nod and cry more at the longing feeling in her heart. She wanted to go back to the love and kindness and security and safety her home and her family gave to her before she was forcefully shoved into this life. She wanted the peace of mind back that when she got home, she’ll never be bothered again. She wanted to be safe and sound once again.

She jumped as she felt a hand on her hand and she realized it was a hand patting her head. “There, there, sweetie. You know what? You’ve been here long enough. I think you do deserve to go back home” she heard Ryan say affectionately (well she thought they were affectionate).

Oh, to finally hear those words after sooo long. She repeated the last sentence over and over and each time, tears of happiness fell down her face and the only thing she could muster out was “t-thank you. Thank you, thank you” she repeated it over and over like a mantra as she stepped forward a bit and hugged Ryan’s waist and cried into his shirt in appreciation.

She heard the older man chuckle softly and flinched as that hand patted her head again. “C’mon, let’s get you home” Ryan murmured and Tabitha felt him take her little hand and walk her over to his car and opened the back door and Tabitha had to have the older man assist her as she climbed into the backseat and watched as the door was closed behind her before Ryan got back into the driver’s seat and started the car. “Let’s get you home” he said as he closed the door behind him and turned his headlights back on before he reversed out the parking garage and drove off into the night.

Tabitha stared out the window with hope and excitement and joy filling her veins at the thought of returning back to her home. Would her parents remember her face? Would they recognize her? Did they even miss her? Oh, all those thoughts circled her head and so focused on the thoughts was she that she didn’t even realize that Ryan was definitely not taking her home. No, the car ride seemed to go on even longer till Tabitha looked out and even in the darkness saw a bunch of trees passing by on either side of the car.

“U-Uh, M-Mr. Carter. A-Are you taking me home?” she stammered in a soft voice as she could feel something was wrong as Ryan took a right and turned down a dirt road, “I-I don’t think this is the way.”

But, Ryan just ignored her as he continued to drive further and further down the dirt path until he eventually stopped the car in front of what appeared to be some kind of dip that looked like it went down somewhere Tabitha was too afraid to go by herself if she wanted. “M-Mr. Carter? Wh-” “Shut up” the older man interjected as he stepped out of the car and opened her door and before Tabitha knew it, she was pressed flat on her back with the larger man towering over. A cry left her mouth at the impact, but then she let out a choking sound as the man’s larger hand wrapped around her tiny little neck.

“M-Mr. Carter, p-please stop!” Tabitha tried to choke out and tried clawing at the hand on her neck and wheezed as it squeezed tighter. Now...Tabitha knew what was happening and all those happy feelings she had inside her were soon ejected out and replaced with pure, unadulterated fear. “P-Please, Mr. *ack* Carter” she pleaded as tears fell down her face once again as she tried to flail her limbs and kick and punch, but wheezed again as the hand tightened more.

“You honestly thought you weren’t going to get in trouble for your little stunt did you? You seriously thought I was just going to let you go home? Why? So, you can tell everyone about what you and all the little brats go through?” Ryan spat in her face and Tabitha cried more as she felt her shorts being ripped off and tossed to the floor which were then followed by her panties, “you know the fucking rules of my fucking business, girly, and yet you broke the one rule regardless.”

Tabitha could only let out choked cries as she heard the disturbingly recognizable jingle of a belt and the scratch of a zipper, crying even more as she felt her legs being wrenched apart. “You honestly thought you could just escape like that huh? Well, try escaping this” Ryan sneered out and Tabitha screamed out as she was forcibly penetrated into her center, wincing at the dryness at the rough stretch she had to take. Once the evil man buried his big thing deep into her, he immediately began going hard and fast, not showing the little girl any sort of mercy and reprieve at all.

Poor Tabitha just lied there and let the evil man take his frustrations out on her, not much she could do except choke from the hand around her neck and let tears and snot run down her face. It hurt, this always hurt no matter if the men used some kind of wet thing to make the thrusts easier. It always hurt and in Ryan’s case, he never used that watery slickness on her unless it was his actual spit which wasn’t any better. And oh, the roughness he poured into her and literally only her it seemed. It was always a painfully hard and fast for her ever since the first day she was stolen. She hated it, she hated the feeling, she hated this life, and she hated this sick and cruel man who only used her and the poor children that were also living this hell.

“Yeah, thought, fuck, thought you could leave so easily huh, Tabby? Thought you’d be able to walk away just like that without getting caught huh?” Ryan spat down at her as he kept a firm hold on her neck and the back of her left leg as he ruthlessly slammed over and over and over into Tabitha’s body, the sickening skin slapping against skin noise soon filled the car and the area around them it seemed as the car rocked on its tires with each and every brutal thrust he gave to the poor girl, her pitiful cries and choked pleas and his beastly grunts and deep, guttural sounds were the sounds that broke through the cricket chirping quietness around them. Oh, how Tabitha wished for an end to this madness, oh how much she wished to be back at her home, oh how she wished for her old life to return back to her.

“Hah, yes! Fuckin take that cock” Ryan gruffed out breathlessly as his hips furiously rammed that huge thing that Tabitha over and over into her vagina, the little girl’s crying dying down to just whimpering in pain at the harsh thrusts that wrecked her body repeatedly. It was never ending with this evil man in particular. He always seeked her out for some odd reason, always either dragged her into his office or took her right there in the living room where all the children could see her being raped over and over again, always unleashed his sick pleasure that only he and the other adults got off to. Always, always, always and it just wouldn’t stop.

Fortunately, she heard Ryan release a thankfully familiar and recognizable groan and felt the thrusts speed signalling the one thing she knew what was going to happen: his end and her happiness at the fact that the torture would be over. “Fuck, gonna cum” she heard him thankfully gruff out and then finally with a few more thrusts, he groaned and Tabitha could cry with relief as she felt that disgustingly sticky stuff shoot into her. “Mmm, good as always thought could do without the water works” he puffed out as he bucked his hips with each spurt of his seed before he eventually stilled and sighed at the last spurt.

Tabitha just looked up at the ceiling of the car, hoping for some kind of relief away from this man and his evil deeds. She then sighed as the hand on her neck loosened its grip for a bit until she felt the other come up to the other side of her neck and then her head was suddenly being lifted up. “Sorry bout this, Tabby. But, you know the rules of trying to escape and now you have to experience what happened to poor Ben when he tried to escape” Ryan murmured and before she could ask or even wonder what happened to the boy...CRACK! And then everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan sighed at the deed he had to do to poor Tabitha, who was now dead. “Hope you and Ben can make friends now” he mused as he pulled out of the dead girl pulled his pants back up and refastened his belt. The older man stepped out of the backseat, pulling Tabitha out and hefting her up into his arms.

He carried the small child to the cliff-like structure that he could tell lead down somewhere deep and far. “Toodles” he bid farewell to the corpse of the girl as he tossed her down, watching her small body fly and then roll down further into the darkness. “Well, she’s out the way. Too bad though. She had a good ass on her” he mused as he walked back to his car and closed the back door and stepped back into the driver’s seat and cranked the car and drove away, leaving the body of poor Tabitha to rot.

~~~Epilogue or whatever it is to this chapter~~~~

Ryan sighed as he parked in the garage behind his building. What a night in dealing with an escapee, but those were the breaks: kid escapes, gotta kill em. He didn’t want his business being busted especially if a kid were to run off and blab to another, normal adult that wasn’t he and his fellow sickos. So, extreme measures had to be taken. Besides, he could get another child and hell there a lot in the building as is. Speaking of, he needed to get his rocks off again as all that child raping and killing thing really got him balls excited downstairs.

He left his car and locked it behind him as he opened the back door and softly closed it behind him, awakening some kids who all took one sleepy glance at him before frowning and going back to sleep. Ryan smiled at that. Good, he didn’t like kids anyway and only liked them cause they made him some money. Now, which of the children did he want to defile at this time of night? Ryan looked at all the sleeping children before shaking his head as none of them sparked his interest at the moment. Sure, none of them were fresh at the moment, but he was a man of sick tastes that wanted a good tightness. Then, he smiled as an idea of who he wanted to defile came to his mind and he sat his keys on the kitchen counter before strolling down the hallway until he came to a door marked with the number 8 and silently creaked it open and was met with a night light lit room. He looked in and smiled at the child he was looking for: little one year old Amanda. He had yet to fuck this child and though she was a favorite of Brett’s, it was high time he gave her a piece of him.

He silently crept into the room and pulled Amanda’s blanket back and gently picked her up, silently shushing her as he walked out the room and down to his soundproof-walled office and shut the door behind him and flipped the light on before he walked her over to his bed and gently laid her down on her back, the toddler rustling a bit before going back to sleep. “Sorry bout taking you this time of night” Ryan started as he took her diaper off and stripped his jeans and kicked his shoes off, “but, daddy needs to use you for now.”

Amanda stayed asleep as Ryan jostled the bed as he kneeled over the toddler and spread her chubby legs apart and rubbed his fat precum slickened head up and down he small slit before grunting as he speared into her roughly, the little girl making fussy crying sounds at the rough intrusion. Ryan paid her no mind as he gripped her tiny hips and began giving her steady, yet hard thrusts, hissing grunts and groans leaving the older man as he violated the child from her slumber.

Ryan was truly a cruel monster of a man and he only cared about four things now: his wonderful, yet sick business, his faithful employees that were just as twisted as he, the money, and the ever pleasing sick pleasure he got out of defiling these poor innocent souls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I'm back! Again, if you wish for anything to happen in this story, let me know in the comments!


End file.
